Supernatural Patience
by CinnamonRolling
Summary: Sasuke undid the back of her purple Obi and pulled it off. He moved her long hair to the side, and his heart started to race while doing so. “Hinata I’m going to pull down your Kimono.” It didn't help that Hinata was in too much pain to even notice.
1. Chapter 1: The Screw Up

**Chapter one: The Screw up**

"She was so shy and innocent…" Kurenai tried to keep her sobs and whimpers to herself. The crowd gathered around. Perhaps most of the villagers of Konoha were present to witness the ritual burier of another fellow ninja that had died. After giving up, Kurenai allowed her tears to fall freely from her crimson eyes, as she held her one year old boy in her arms. The woman who once was Hinata's teacher might have been consumed by depression, but lucky she has her young baby boy in her life. The death of Hinata left Konoha surprisingly wounded. Everyone who held up an indifferent, cold façade let it fall for this one day.

Everyone except the Hyuuga clan that is…

"Poor girl, she was supposed to become the leader of the Hyuuga clan…" A stranger whispered to himself. He stood among the crowd; he had dark hair and purple wide eyes said. He was tall, clad in a dark cloak, with an ANBU mask in his hands. His eyes scanned everyone's expression. He felt slightly suspicious about the Hinata incident. He decided to let time settle everyone, before he investigates this matter.

The funeral of Hinata Hyuuga was held during the afternoon, ironically when the shine shone brightly. Hiashi Hyuuga said that her funeral should be held at such time because she was like a ray of sun and hope in his life. Many who were outsiders did not think much of this. But those within the Hyuuga clan knew that Hiashi was merely putting up the front of a good father.

The lady Hokage was the one who took care of the ceremony. She held back her tears because she felt that she must be strong for the rest of the village.

"Hinata Hyuuga may your soul rest in peace…" Tsunade said. Several people walked forward to drop a white lily flower on her coffin, before she was buried.

Naruto, Sakura and Sai stood by each other's side. Naruto's tears fell down even when he had promised to himself he would not allow Sakura see him cry. Sakura stood next to him and held him close in an embrace. Sai's eyes trailed to the ground, and occasionally glanced up to watch how everyone's sadness was affecting his heart. He was raised to be this way, to rid him self of all feelings and emotions, but this funeral was awaking his human feelings.

Kiba walked away from the funeral, followed by Shino. They didn't want to be there any longer to witness their first and true friend be buried. They both headed towards the training ground where they would always laugh and tease, and even train with Hinata. It was in the solitude of the deserted training grounds where Kiba turned to Shino and broke down in tears. He was so frustrated, sad, angry and emotionally unstable. Kiba began to kick and punch the trees, while Shino stood there silent. Shino reached to grab his black glasses and took them off, letting the tears fall from his amber eyes.

"Why her Shino?! Why!?!?!" Kiba's emotion was uncontrolled. Shino stood quiet, and sat down leaning against another tree, one that Kiba wasn't abusing. Shino looked up as the sky darkened.

"Hinata…" Shino whispered in mid confusion and sadness. He closed his eyes and tried to keep control, so his bugs wouldn't go haywire.

:+:

It has been one week since Hinata's death. Neji was sat on the benches, and in front of him, he witnessed a garden filled with many kinds of exotic flowers, and different healing herbs filling the scenery with life. His eyes looked lost, as he was in a daze. Hanabi had been standing against the walls, watching Neji from afar.

_He probably won't recuperate soon,_ she thought.

Then again, she wasn't going to recuperate soon either. But now since Hanabi was the only daughter left, that automatically made her the new heiress to of the Hyuuga clan. This meant she would have to continue about her life as though nothing happened and pretend Hinata hadn't meant a thing to her.

Neji continued to stare at the garden, as though it was the most depressing scenery he ever witnessed. In his mind, he was replaying the peaceful moments he shared with Hinata. It was here, in this garden, that she invited him to drink tea with her. Hinata would speak to him softly, while his replies were monotonous. It was hard to think that it was in this very same garden that he randomly leaned forward and embraced her. It was his way of showing he cared for her, without needing words to say so. He was troubled by guilt. He felt responsible for not protecting her. Hinata had become so strong; he didn't think she even needed any more of their protection. Now that he thinks back on it, he was confused and didn't really know how she actually died. No one had bothered to ask for the details. It was just a commonly known fact that she had been kidnapped by the last remaining Uchiha, then killed and tortured merciless by his hands.

But the question is…why…? Why Sasuke?

:+:

When Naruto heard that they found strands of Sasuke's hair on Hinata's clothes, Naruto doubted that this made Sasuke responsible for her death. But as they went by, slowly he admitted that Sasuke was perhaps forever lost in darkness. If Sasuke was able to kill a fellow Konoha ninja, then it means that this was a message from Sasuke, telling Konoha he didn't care anymore. He was confused as to why of all people, it had to be Hinata. Hinata was the kindest person he ever met, among other things. She was sweet, smart, shy, polite, graceful, beautiful and quiet…He could go on and on. Naruto wondered what will be Lady Tsunade's move. Will she assemble a team to go look for Sasuke and eliminate him? Will he be allowed to participate in this? He was filled with anger, he wanted revenge.

Everyone wanted revenge. Everyone felt hurt. And most of all, many just wanted to forget.

Okay perhaps not everyone. Hiashi went on about life as though nothing had occurred.

:+:

Soft lavender eyes opened and became aware of how…numb she felt. She sat up and looked at her surrounding. Her white Kimono was covered in dirt. She examined her Kimono, and looked closely to see that it wasn't dirt. It was actually dried blood.

Again, taking note of her surrounding, the young woman stood up, and noticed her shoes were missing. Not that it matter, at this point nothing really matter.

The dirty ground was filled with snakes and worms. The lifeless mountains were made up of dead trees. The huge ocean which was supposed to be filled with salty water had been replaced with pure lava.

Hinata's lavender eyes had lost the soft look in them. Now her eyes were replaced with nothing but a void. She didn't feel alone, scared, hurt nor sad. She just felt numb…

Without minding her surrounding, she started to take a few steps, trying to ignore the snakes biting her, and the worms trying to decompose her body. She stepped on the snakes harshly, and kicked away any worms as she made her way to the edge of the cliff.

Hinata paused on the edge and stared down at the lava beneath. For a reason unknown to her, she was aware of every single thing that was surrounding her. So it didn't surprise her when in the back of her, another presence appeared. Followed by another, and another and then another. Finally, Hinata turned around and watched the people that were waking up, take note of their surrounding, and then screaming with uncontrollable fear.

"AHHHHH! GOD HELP ME! SAVE ME!!" The woman that had yelled in fear had a kunai stuck through her forehead, with blood still dripped down. The snakes and worms oddly responded to this, and you could see her form being devour in a slow, torturous manner. Hinata continued to watch as another scream followed. Then another sound of someone being devoured was heard.

And finally, the fearful scene created chaos, and everyone were being tortured for over reacting. These people here, she figured, were dead, just like her. Hinata looked down with slight interest, and wondered why she wasn't being tortured like this. Then the reason dawn at her, it was probably because she accepted this fate. Before she died, she had already scream, cried, yelled and felt just about everything. Love, lost and grieve. The person who killed her, she didn't hate him. She admitted she was just too weak. But in reality, the man that had capture him was just too strong.

How can you not hate the person who killed you? The whole reason she was dead, was because of her clan.

Hinata felt as though time didn't exist in this place. She vaguely wondered if she was really in hell. Not long after she got here, she had already got used to the horrible things she had seen. Someone tried to run away from the snake and fell in the lava, only to die instantly. But if they were already dead, do they come here to die again? Was this what hell was really about? Never ending deaths? Hinata felt even more curious than ever.

Just when Hinata was beginning to feel bored, a figure cloaked in black appeared behind her. Her head averted slightly, and she saw two grey eyes looking at her from under the hood that was hiding this figure.

"Hinata Hyuuga, tortured, slaughtered and murdered purposely, on the orders of none other than her own father…" The voice belonged to a male. His cold and indifference tone didn't really frighten her. She never expected any kindness from this place. She probably had done something wrong during her life time to end up in hell.

"Who are you?" Even after death, somehow it was in her nature to speak softly. Even if her voice was soft, her tone was one of a person didn't really care.

"Sasori" His reply came after a long pause.

"Do you know why I am here?"

"My knowledge is limited" He replied and stared at her every movement.

"Then what is it that you DO know?" Hinata kept pushing for information; her new curious nature was taking over.

"I now know there was never anything artistic about living." He replied. Hinata picked up on his bitter tone, and for some reason remained quiet. There are so many questions swelling up inside her mind. Hinata fully averted herself, to face Sasori. In the background, she could see people continuously dying.

"Aren't I supposed to be suffering as well?" Hinata asked quietly. She shifted her eyes and stared at this mysteriously man.

"Yes you're supposed to be. That is why I'm here." Hinata blinked, and after a short pause in breath intake, she nodded. "I'm not here to kill you though." Sasori added, after assuming that Hinata misunderstood.

"Then what did you mean?" Hinata asked. She never moved away, or gave any sign of discomfort when she saw Sasori moving closer. Sasori's next action did surprise her though. She found herself falling, while looking up at the cold grey eyes, of the man who told her he wasn't going to kill her. Sasori roughly pushed her off the cliff, and so Hinata was currently falling in the lava.

She had felt pain before. A pain only she knows of. It was finally after her heart had stop beating, when this pain ended. She didn't have time to close her eyes. Coming back to this insane reality, she reflected upon her missing emotions. She didn't fear falling in the lava. She closed her eyes and embraced herself for what was sure to come. Hinata was ready to welcome more pain. But this time she wasn't going to scream or cry. This time, she felt so numb.

She kept falling, and falling, and falling almost like she was never going to reach the lava. She opened her eyes and found herself even more curious than she had been before. She was falling, but beneath her was the ocean, and above her was Sasori staring down from the cliff. That cliff…it was no longer rotten or filled with snakes and worms. And the mountains were now looking as green as ever. Hinata finally fell in the cold-freezing water, and she became overwhelmed at the fact that her body was actually feeling something.

Her body kept sinking, and sinking to the ocean floor; she couldn't even swim or float as though she had heavy shackles chained on each of her arms and ankles.

Hinata never struggled against the force that was pulling her down. She was drowning. Hinata stopped breathing, and she kept her eyes slightly focus on what was underneath. At first, it seemed like she was drowning in darkness. However, as she went further down, the ocean began to get less dark, and eventually she could almost see the morning light, at the end of the ocean floor.

Her body, on its on accord, rotated. Instead of her feet being the first to reach the bottom, she was now swimming head first. Just when she reached the bottom of the ocean, her head was the first to touch the rocks and sands that was beneath her. She couldn't hold in her breathe and let it go. A large amount of water started to fill her lungs and Hinata didn't know what to do. Just then, when she thought she was going to die again, a hand grabbed her by the hair, and she found her head pulled to the surface of the ocean water.

Hinata had been mistaken; the bottom of the ocean floor had actually become the surface. This place is so confusing.

She was coughing out water, and shivering uncontrollably. Her light lavender eyes that had been rid of emotions a few moments ago, now actually reflected a bit of life in them. Just moments ago, Sasori leaned from the canoe he was sitting on, and pulled Hinata's head out of the water, by the hair, so she may reach the surface. After seeing that she finally made it out alive, he let loose the hold he had on her midnight blue hair, letting her soft strand of hair slipped through his finger.

She looked up at Sasori from the cold shivering water, and stared at the hand he offered her. She accepted it, and he immediately pulled her on board of the small canoe. Sasori grabbed the canoe paddles and began to paddle away to this small island that was visible from the distance.

"Where are you taking me?" Hinata asked, after she had found courage to voice her curious thoughts.

"Out of this ocean." He replied calmly. Although that was indeed obvious, Hinata merely rolled her eyes at him.

"Sasori, may I ask how you died?" Sasori paused the paddling to reach with his hand and lower his black hood. He let his hood fall, and his red messy hair was revealed. The man, known as Sasori, noticed that Hinata was surprised by his appearance. It seems his bangs reached and poked his dark red eyes sometimes. Dark red…for some reason, she had swore his eyes were grey earlier.

"You look like someone I seen before…" She trailed off. Sasori vaguely wondered if she was talking about Gaara. Still, he remained quiet and got back to paddling while deep in thought.

Earlier, before he was assigned this task, he was told something that made him curious. The shapeless figure hidden in the dark told him that someone violated the code of life, by taking away a life before its time was due. His task was basically to guide the wondering soul back to life. A soul that gets lost in hell, before its time was due, only brings huge problems. Sasori was even more curious as to why he was chosen for this. He, among two other demons, is to perform this task. Sasori was not told who the other two Demons were though…

Sasori and Hinata finally made it to the ocean shores. He got off the boat, and with Hinata still on board, he pulled the canoe to the sand. He extended his hand for the second time again, towards Hinata, to help her out of the boat. Hinata accepted the hand, and allowed herself be supported by Sasori. Moments later, she followed him wordlessly as the two headed towards a large house that was built on a cliff not so far from the ocean.

Hinata trailed off behind Sasori, she was walking barefoot towards the cliff. On her way there, something hadn't allowed Hinata to remember where exactly she had seen Sasori before. After a few moments, as she stared at the back of his head, she realized this man before her was the same that belong to the organization of Akatsuki. At this realization, she stopped on her tracks. Sasori turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. He must admit her intense gaze is bothering her. He looked down at her feet, and glanced down at his own. Sasori probably thought she was tired of walking barefoot.

Hinata stepped back automatically, as she watched Sasori step close to her. She remembers how things ended last time. After she had allowed him to step too close, he had pushed her off a cliff…

Sasori rolled his eyes at her obvious mistrust and discomfort. He proceeded to step forward and after a small struggle on her part, he managed to pick her up bridal style, and carried her up the long cliff.

"Let go! Put me down you murderer!" Hinata's outburst brought a new feeling, gleaming from his eyes. Sasori actually looked amused!

"You're slowing me down" Hinata gave up on her effortless struggle and allowed Sasori to carry her up. She pouted all the way there.

By each passing moment, her characteristic and personality was returning back to her. She was guided by Sasori into a room, and ordered her to bath and change clothes. Since when was the necessary? I mean come on she's in hell isn't she? Nevertheless, she followed his command wordlessly. Before Hinata grabbed the clothes that were left for her on the bathroom, she noticed this was the same kimono, and those were the same sandals she had, when she died. At least it looked the same to her. Without another thought, she got dressed in the white Kimono with the Purple Obi. She slipped her feet in the wooden purple sandals and walked outside. Comically, when she walked outside the bathroom, there were some arrows drawn on the floor, guiding her to where she needs to go.

Hinata followed the arrows and came to a stop. She was currently at the living room, and three man clad in black cloaks were waiting for her. They were giving her the chills, now that she thinks about it; they each look like the grim reaper.

"S-Sasori?" Dang, she hadn't stutter all the way until now. The shortest one of the three stepped forward and pulled down their hood. Indeed, it was Sasori. She glanced at the other two, silently asking to do the same and show themselves. The tallest man pulled off his hood, and had a goofy grin on his face. He was handsome nevertheless. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His blond hair was pulled in a pony tail.

"So this is the girl we're babysitting, un" The blond hair man spoke. He turned to the person who still had his hood up. Ah yes, she remembered seen a picture of him before. He was also part of the Akatsuki.

"Out of all the Demons in hell, I get stuck with you two. Two I've known in my former life." Sasori commented dryly. Finally the last person pulled his hood down, to reveal it was none other than-

"Itachi?" Hinata felt confused. The three men standing before her were part of the Akatsuki when they were alive. She sighed, and what did Deidara mean by babysitting? Itachi's dark eyes glared dangerously at Sasori's comment.

"I'm Deidara, un!" The blond introduced himself, but Hinata already knew.

"Can we just get to the point?" Sasori asked. He didn't really care about introductions.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you died before it was your time was up. Sasori and Deidara, including myself, are going to be your escort back to the living world." Itachi explained. Meanwhile Hinata just…blinked. Huh?

"You mean I'm going to return from the dead?" Sasori nodded as a reply for Hinata's question. "Why did I end up in hell?" Hinata asked.

"You died before your time, and Demons are the only ones entrusted with the task of making sure that won't happen on your second life chance." Sasori crossed his arms on his chest while he explained this. It vaguely reminded Hinata of how Gaara often used to do.

"If you go back to take revenge, then you're really really gonna end up in hell, un!" Deidara said, a grin was plastered on his face. Hinata looked down at her hands, and started to fidget.

"Before we begin the ritual, we must know if you really intend on taking revenge" Sasori looked uncomfortable as he said this. Hinata wondered if this question was going to be a final test, to see if she should be sent or not.

"I have not thought of revenge yet…" There she said it. It was true though, it was these three men in front of her that was awaking the feeling of anger towards the person who plotted her death.

"Yet…" Itachi chuckled. Hinata does not seem capable of revenge…

"Let's start, un!" The three men began to prepare the ritual to transfer Hinata back "home". Hinata stood in a corner of the room, to watch the three draw several symbols on the floor with some sort of chalk. Itachi motioned for Hinata to come, and so she walked forward towards them, and stood in the middle of the circle that with those unknown signs. Each clasped their hand and chanted words in a language that was unknown that was unknown to her. Itachi, Sasori and Deidara kept chanting until the circle around Hinata expanded in its radius until it surrounded the all four of them.

Sasori and Itachi noticed that a piece of chalk fell from Deidara's pocket. The two didn't pay any mind until it was too late to cancel the spell. The chalk felled on top of one of the demonic looking signs and added a symbol that looked like an apostrophe. As a result, the spell got somehow altered.

The circle began to glow as Sasori and Itachi glared at Deidara. Soon after the brilliant glow, Hinata's body fainted in the middle of the circle.

"Deidara, your carelessness just screwed us up." Sasori said.

"It's just a little dot, un!" Deidara replied in defense, he was referring to the apostrophe. Sasori glanced at Itachi and waited as Itachi examined the signs.

"Deidara altered the spell by adding the devil sign of eternity, which is equivalent to immortality…" Itachi trailed off. Deidara's goofy grin disappeared as soon as he heard this.

"…fuck." It was the only word Sasori could say at the moment. Even in his former life, Sasori had been paired up with Deidara to do missions. During those Akatsuki days, Sasori was able to clean up after Deidara and covered up for his dumb mistake.

But now, by adding immortality to the spell, Hinata and the rest of them will now be bound to earth until judgment day. The four of them would roam the earth with the curse of immortality. There is no way in hell Sasori could cover up another of Deidara's mistake…

"I guess our mission will take a long time, eh? A little vacation won't hurt, un." Deidara was trying to lighten up the mood, however his joke was not found funny at all. After a few moments later, the four of them were teleported to the living world.


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

**:+:**

It was almost close midnight, when a group of teenagers walked quietly whispering among themselves. It was two girls and two boys. They seemed to be in the age range of 12-14. One of the boy's names was Konohamaru, and one of the girl's names was Hanabi. They were the leader of the bring-Hinata-back-to-life plot. Konohamaru claimed to have read his deceased grandfather's scroll which specifically stated how to bring the dead back to life. Hanabi knew this was all superstition and bogus, but she decided to let Konohamaru test it out himself, so she can see if it really doesn't work.

Most of her life, Hanabi held a down-to-earth attitude and tended to tell others the harsh true reality. But for this one time, she decided against it. It has been two weeks now, since the death of his sister, and out of sadness, the four teenagers wanted to bring Hinata back to life so badly. They missed her so much, especially Hanabi who is blood related to Hinata.

Konohamaru looked over at Hanabi, and saw that her eyes were trying to hide her sadness. He approached her and quietly asked:

"Did you bring the strands of her hair, Hanabi?"

_Gross, gross, gross!_ Hanabi thought to herself. Okay she was letting things getting out of hand. She had snuck inside her sister's room which had remained untouched, and took three strands of hair from Hinata's ex-belonging hairbrush.

"Yea" Hanabi took out a test tube bottle which held three of Hinata's strand of hair. Konohamaru carefully took the bottle from her hand. Speaking of hair…Hanabi glanced to her side to watch Moegi's amber hair defy gravity. Moegi had two pony tails holding up her hair.

"Udon, do you have Hina-chan's favorite bottle of lotion?" Moegi asked.

"I don't get why we need a bottle of lotion!" Udon sighed, while sniffing back the buggers that was threatened to drip out of his nose.

"Kono-kun didn't specify which bottle to stir the mixture in! So I figured a bottle of lotion will add to this mystical resurrection! Did you remember how Hinata would always smell like Vanilla? I really do hope you brought Vanilla!" Udon hid behind Hanabi, while taking an empty bottle of Vanilla lotion from his ninja bag and passing it to Moegi.

"Guys, shhhh, ninjas on patrol might catch us" Konohamaru was aiming this comment at Moegi. A deep blush made the way up to Moegi's rosy cheeks, as she handed the bottle of lotion to Kono-kun. Udon adjusted his round brown geeky glasses, and then scratched his brown messy hair simply out of habit. He did this when in a nervous situation. He turned to Hanabi and whispered:

"Moegi only asked me for the bottle, so she may have indirect contact with Konohamaru…" Hanabi nodded intently.

"SHHHH" Moegi hushed Udon, even though she hadn't really heard what he said.

"We're almost there…" Hanabi stated. They finally had arrived at the cemetery where they burry the heroes of Konoha.

Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi and Udon sat in front of Hinata's grave. They watched silently as Kono-kun took the three strands of Hinata's hair and placed it inside the empty bottle of Vanilla lotion. He then added a bit of Honey and M&Ms. He also tried to shove one of the HERSHEY'S kisses in the bottle. Udon and Moegi had a hopeful look in their eyes, while Hanabi stared at Kono-kun's "Resurrection Charm" and felt suspicious about the whole procedure.

"Kono-san I don't trust this. Hand me the scroll so I can look over the ingredients." Kono-kun took out a scroll from his ninja bag, and gave it to Hanabi to read. He went back to shaking the bottle and mixing the ingredients.

Hanabi scanned the whole content of the scroll in a matter of seconds, and then frowned.

"One day we're going to look back and just laugh at how silly we were. We tried to defy the Gods by trying to bring back my sister with a merely love potion…" Hanabi trailed off, letting the scroll fall from her hand.

"WHAT!? LOVE POTION?" Moegi glared at a confused-looking Kono-kun.

"wh-what do you mean?" Udon picked up the scrolled and read the first part out loud.

"The true Ninja way on how to revive your girlfriend's dead feelings for you" Udon couldn't believe Konohamaru's stupidity. Hanabi got up angrily, and tucked few portion of her hand behind her ear. She sighed deeply, trying to calm down.

"Can we leave now?" Hanabi asked, restraining herself from letting the malice seep through the tone of her voice. She was hating herself for feeling disappointment. She knew from the very beginning this wasn't going to work. But for some reason, she felt sad. Hanabi thinks she just disrespected her sister's grave. Kono-kun placed the bottle of lotion on the ground and stood up, tucking the scroll back in his pocket.

"Hanabi, I'm so-"Kono-kun was going to apologize, but Moegi cut him off.

"Konohamaru save it for yourself! Let's go Hanabi!" All four of them were angry with each other, and with themselves. They hadn't notice they're voices volume was raised, and so a ninja patrol walking by heard the commotion.

"Hey! Who's there?!" A flashlight was aimed at the four. Hanabi, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi made a run for it before they get caught. The ninja on patrol had seen that it was only four kids pulling pranks around; he let them go and didn't bother to chase after them. The dark figure jogged all the way and stood in front of a tombstone which read: Hyuuga, Hinata.

"It's been around a week since I gotten on the case investigation concerning your death, but I can't even dig out anything. What is your family hiding, Hinata-sama?" This man closed his purple eyes and kneeled in front of Hinata's grave and gave a brief and silent prayer. After a few minutes, he got up and accidently kicked the bottle that was left on the ground. Just when he was about to pick up the bottle, he was contacted on his radio and so the bottle was left alone.

"Hidaki, report to the front gate, suspicious activities were spotted that can not be ignored." It was Kakashi's voice, and it sounded serious.

:+:

It was already past midnight, when suddenly a young woman with midnight blue hair opened her lavender orbs and attempted to stretch. She found out later that she was stuck inside something dark that was concealing her inside. At the moment, confusion took over, and all kinds of questions popped up in her mind: where she was, why was she here? And what happened to her? She doesn't remember much. But what she did manage to remember was an awful dream she had about drowning in an ocean which had two surfaces, and staring at grey eyes that had pushed her in the lava. Ah how she hated those weird dreams, leaving her with a weird gut feeling of foreboding.

Now back to the situation at hand, Hinata's fragile hand tried to push opened whatever container she was inside of. Few moments had passed and she knocked, pounded and pushed violently.

Hinata's chakra level was at its lowest, and so she decided that maybe it was best if she waited until her chakra recovered, so she may activate the Byakugan and find a way out.

"Sighh…Last time I felt this weak and fatigued w-was wh-when…" During her slight pause, she remembered every important detail that she couldn't recall before. Everything was starting to come back to her, specially those dangerously cold Sharingan eyes that slowly tortured her to death… Hinata sighed and wondered if she should wait for those three to…help her out? No! What was she thinking!? She'll find a way of getting out of this place, on her own!

It was still an hour before midnight, somewhere deep inside a forest, a man with blond hair managed to dig himself out of the cold ground that had most likely been covering his dead body for a few months. Deidara coughed out dirt and felt like laughing to out loud. Running errands for other Demons of higher rank was starting to piss him off. Presently, he was his own boss, and was glad that he was out of that hell hole.

He looked at his hands filled with small cuts and bruises, he grinned to himself when he noticed the cuts were closing and healing. Then realization hit him, the two mouths that were suppose to be on each of Deidara's hand were gone!

Sasori dropped down from the tree branches, but one would think he actually popped up from nowhere.

"Do you know how much I hate waiting? I'm a very impatient man, Deidara." Sasori's cool voice shattered Deidara's fantasy on escaping and bailing out on their mission, just to go on a revenge spree.

"It took time for my spirit to relocate my body, un!" Deidara always felt a need to justify himself.

"Sasori-danna, my hands are gone, un!" Sasori looked down to see there was no literal meaning. Deidara whined about not having those two bizarre mouths on his hands.

"When you're chakra is back, they'll return." Sasori explained, but there was a small doubt in what he said to Deidara.

"Un! You're smart as always Sasori-danna!" Itachi felt like rolling his eyes at Deidara's attempt to praise Sasori. He was currently was sitting against a tall tree, watching the scene before him. He had his arms crossed, but you couldn't see them because they were covered by his dark cloak with red clouds designs.

Deidara pouted at the thought of Sasori being the first one to relocate his bodies. His blue eyes watched Sasori and noted his obvious discomfort. Deidara has known him long enough to read his body language. He could tell that Sasori was uncomfortable with his old body, which was made up of flesh and bones.

"Look at this…" Sasori made a movement to take off his black cloak with the red clouds design and let it drop on the ground. He then kneeled down and picked up a sharp-looking piece of tree branch. Sasori caressed his arm with the piece of tree branch before using it to purposely cut himself. Blood slowly dripped out, falling silently on the ground.

"This is sickening…" Sasori's expression reflected his disgust. He really missed his puppet-body. When he had his puppet body, things were much simpler. If a woman was walking towards him, this would be his following thought: If she's annoying, I'm going to kill her. But now, with his human body, these were his options: If she's annoying, I'll teach her a lesson. And these lessons sickly involved molesting and raping.

"You call this immortality?" Sasori kept frowning. The only blood he enjoyed watching was that of his falling enemies. Watching his own blood filled him inside with a foreign feeling of…fear.

"If you don't stop frowning, your face might end up like Itachi's, un!" Sasori thought about it, and Deidara's words of wisdom got to him. Sasori remembered that he was only around nineteen years old, when he gave up his useless mortal body. The crimson headed man reached up to touch his face, feeling self conscious. He was probably the most oldest of them, but probably looked like the youngest...not to mention he's also the shortest.

As a cue, Itachi dropped from the tree and landed right in front of Deidara. Apparently Deidara hadn't notice Itachi's presence, and so he was nervous and shocked, hoping that Itachi wouldn't trap him in one of his Sharingan Jutsus.

"Itachi how long you been there, un!" Itachi ignored Deidara and walked past him. He stood next to Sasori just in time to witness the scratch Sasori had done to himself healed rapidly.

"Now that we have regrouped, we're heading for the gates of Konoha and try to find a way to infiltrate without getting caught." Itachi's plan automatically became more like an order.

"Our chakra level is very low, Itachi." Sasori didn't really want to be inconvenient with the plans, but how were they going to defend themselves if they barely have any charka to let alone walk?

"The girl we're dealing with might suffocate in her coffin before her time is due" Itachi rubbed his temple and began to walk away from the two.

"But we're immortals, un!" Deidara argued.

_Hmm… In other words…, _Sasori pondered about something. "The Hyuuga girl was the only one who fainted during the teleportation. You think the spell didn't affect her?" Sasori voiced his question only to confirm this has been one of Itachi's worries.

"You're saying she might still be just a mortal?" It was the first time Sasori had heard Deidara completes a sentence without adding the "un" at the end.

Itachi reached inside his pocket and withdrew a small capsule filled with pills that speeds up the chakra recovery of a person. However, it had its side effects…

Itachi tossed each of the two a pill, and told them to swallow it. The two complied, knowing exactly what this pill does.

"Steroids, sweeeeet, un!" Deidara said, before swallowing the pill. Itachi can't understand how Sasori was able to deal with Deidara. His corny and unfunny jokes make you wanna kill him. Sasori picked up his forgotten cloak, and soon the three headed towards Konoha after hearing Deidara say:

"Let's go, un!"

:+:

Hinata was breathing calmly and wondered to herself why she didn't feel like she was suffocating. Her hands had given up a long time ago on trying to get herself out. She managed to recover enough chakra to activate her Byakugan. When she activated her Byakugan she watched a commotion taking place in Konoha. She watched Itachi and Deidara holding off and fighting off some of the Jounin, causing a diversion for Sasori. She later witnessed Itachi activating his Sharingan and trapping many of the Jounin and ANBU that had shown up, in a Genjutsu.

Meanwhile, Sasori was running fast white dodging kunais and all sorts of weapons. He was heading towards her direction. Finally, understanding the events that were taking place, she knows that they were coming for her. She didn't want to go with them…They were harming her village!

Itachi and Deidara ran from the Ninjas that were trapped in Itachi's illusion techniques, to cover up after Sasori who still wasn't used to having a flesh and bone-body. They eliminated the targets that opposed a threat to Sasori. So far, Deidara took care of few of the Jounins chasing Sasori by tossing left-over explosive clay that he conveniently found in his pocket. Itachi trapped the rest of the Ninja in another of his illusions.

Team 7, 8 and even team 10 were out on several missions and so they weren't present at the Konoha village. Hanabi had recently snuck back into her house, but as soon as the commotion and explosions was heard through out the village, she got curious and activated her Byakugan to watch what was occurring. She saw three members of the Akatsuki attacking the Village at night. Someone opened the door to her room and she averted her head to see her father looking at her with nervous eyes.

"Hanabi, stay here and do not go outside. You're the heiress and you know how important it is that you live!" With that, Hiashi slide the door close and she heard his foot-step fade away down the hallway. So something bad was happening. She couldn't just stay there and do nothing! Hanabi snuck outside her room, using the window, and she left the Hyuuga compound to see if Konoha needed help in some sort of way.

Sasori stared at the tomb in front of him; he made a quick hand sign and released a Jutsu which allow him to levitate all the dirt from the ground. Little by little, Hinata's coffin was finally visible. Sasori jumped inside the rectangular-shaped hole that was about 6 feet under, and reached to open Hinata's coffin.

To her relief, Hinata watched Sasori with her Byakugan and saw that he lifted off most of the dirt covering her coffin. Hinata deactivated the Byakugan and waited for a bit. She gathered her thoughts and then with all the remaining strength she possessed, Hinata used her hand and pushed the coffin to open. However, at the same time Sasori had been leaning down to open the coffin, and so it hit his nose hard by mistake. He quickly got over the pain he felt, and ignore the blood dripping from his nose.

"S-S-Sorr-!" She was a person who quickly gets guilty over incidents like this. Hinata was about to apologize, but Sasori grabbed her forcedly by the arm and pulled her out. He then lifted her up bridal style and jumped outside the hole.

Deidara stopped tossing explosive clay and turned around to see Hinata in Sasori's arm. Hinata had a slight blush on her face; at least she didn't look as pale anymore. When Deidara saw her for the first time, her skin looked extremely cold and almost blue. (He's referring to that time when they met in "Hell")

From a distance, two figures stood on a large tree branch, not believing what they just saw. Hanabi and Hideki watched as the Akatsuki disrespected Hinata's tomb and dug her body out.

"Onii-chan!!!" Hanabi yelled and jumped from the tree branch. Hidaki cursed under his breath and followed after her so she won't get in trouble with three gang member of the infamous Akatsuki. Hanabi felt a huge rage inside her, and she activates her Byakugan so she can try and retrieve her sister's dead body only to see that…

Hinata's heart was beating, and her sister was also breathing. Hanabi stood there frozen, and wondered if she was caught in a Genjutsu. Hidaki caught up to Hanabi and placed a hand on her shoulder, then shook her a bit.

"Hanabi! I'm going to retrieve your sister's body, stay here!" Hanabi watched as the Jounin known as Hideki ran off after the Akatsuki members. He wasn't aware of Hanabi's new found knowledge.

"Sasori-danna! Watch me, un!" Deidara felt proud that he still had some explosive clay left which he used as a diversion. His lunatic-looking-grin made it seem like Deidara had gone insane.

Deidara used his clay to make an epic escape. A bunch of dust particles flew up in the air, and a thick smoke lingered, giving Deidara, Sasori and Itachi enough time to exit without too much trouble.

The smoke had prevented Hidaki from getting there on time. When the everything cleared, he saw that the Akatsuki members were missing, and so was Hinata's body…

:+:

Two days had gone by, and a young man with dark raven hair could be seen lying on a sofa. This person would give you the impression that he was actually the lazy-bum-type of guy. However, Sasuke was far from lazy. He just had his moments where he would sit and pondered about life in general. Like right now, Sasuke was having flashback of his master breaking down some news that was just extremely hard for him to believe.

Flashback:

Sasuke's team, which consisted of Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo were given a mission. But hours later, after the mission was given to them, Uchiha Madara sent a ninja to tell the Sasuke and his team to report to back to the Hideous' meeting room.

In the meeting room, Madara was hidden in the dark part of the room, where only a dark figure cold be seen, and a dark voice could be heard. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo received the shocking news that three members of the Akatsuki that were thought to be dead were seen in the Sound Village by several villagers. In addition to that, there were strange rumors going around stating that three members of the Akatsuki dug out the dead boy of the ex-heiress, and stole the corpse.

"Which three dead members are we talking about, Madara" Sasuke asked. He had a calm façade because he knows his brother is dead, and that he received the Sharingan new power, from his brother himself!

"Deidara-" Madara was rudely cut off by Karin.

"Didn't Deidara blow himself up?" She was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed, while playing with her hair, trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Yes, but maybe it was a scam to fake his death you know." Juugo said, not interested in this bogus-subject.

"Sasori-" Again, Madara was cut off by Karin.

"I thought Zetsu found the remaining of Sasori's puppet parts" At the mention of Zetsu's name, he materialized himself out of the walls, and sat next to Karin. He stared at Karin like he was about to eat her.

"Several people witnessed Itachi walking around with Deidara and Sasori." Zetsu was able to finish his sentence without interruption because Karin was slightly afraid of him.

"So you see Sasuke, you and your team will be in charge of investigating this matter further. If they really are, who the people say they are, target them and eliminate them all. Make sure to obtain Hinata Hyuuga's corpse. Now dismiss, I won't allow anyone questioning my orders." Madara's Sharingan was spinning wildly while staring at Karin.

End of flashback

So now here he was, lying on the couch, waiting for Karin and the rest to pack their things to go and investigate this mission. Sasuke hadn't shown this, but he was scared of finding out if this man is truly his brother. It recently caught his attention that villages where putting prices on Sasuke's head. They wanted him dead because of that Hinata-incident.

Sasuke knows about what they're thinking. Many people think that Sasuke was responsible for Hinata's death, because he was the only Uchiha left standing in this world; the only Uchiha with the power of the Sharingan. However, things were more complicated than that. As you may know, Sasuke was actually framed, and he has no choice but to keep quiet and allow the rumors to spread. He had a duty to cover up for Madara's doing…

:+:

"Wh-What!? W-Why can't I go back home!?" Hinata was extremely angry and sad. She was given a second chance at "life" but these three fools wouldn't allow her to go outside Itachi's mansion. Itachi had quite a fortune before he had died. Since the bank wasn't sure if Itachi was truly dead or alive, they left the Uchiha mansion standing. Waiting to see prove that Itachi was dead. Sasori and the rest had taken her to the Sound village, of all places!

"Because you're dead." Itachi replied as though it was a fact.

"What would people think, un, if they see the dead heiress walking around their village." Deidara added. Meanwhile, Hinata was tending to Sasori's new nose wound he had gotten, yet again, from her.

"Hinata, stop pampering Sasori, his nose will heal soon" Itachi smirked knowing the comment he made earned him a glare from Sasori.

"O-Oh O-Okay…" She moved away from Sasori, and stopped tending to his nose wound. "Bu-But I'm not dead!"

"Just wait for things to settle down. For them, you're dead. If you show up they'll think you're an imposter." Sasori added. He silently thanked Hinata for trying to heal him. He walked towards the nearest mirror and took off the band-aid to see his nose was back to normal. It's almost as though Hinata hadn't even slam open the door on his nose. Sasori sighed.

First a coffin opened and hit his face,

Then a door opened and hit his face, by the same person.

He wouldn't be surprised if toasted bread popped from the toaster and then hit his face…

Why was he stuck with such fate?

:+:

Sasuke found himself pacing outside the inn he and his team members were staying at. He stopped pacing around after he saw Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu walking outside the building looking like a bunch of badass, wearing the black cloak with red clouds design.

Sasuke turned and motioned them to follow. All four of them (Looking like badass XD) leaped on top of many villages houses and made their way towards the forest.

Their Destination: The Sound Village.

:+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+:+::+::+:+::+:+::+::+:+::+:+:

**Author's Note:**

**I never asked anyone to review my story, so i was surpriesed i actually got any. I wanted to say thank you all for leaving those encouraging and polite reviews^o^**

**Please Note that i write and make things up as i go along, because this is indeed a Fan Fiction. Some things in my story may not be as accurate as the anime/manga itself.**

_**KC Austen**_** kindly left a review in chapter one, replying to **_**SinShu's**_** questions. I was honestly laughing with **_**SinShu's**_** question because I wondered about the same things.**

**Thanks again!**

***bows bows bows***


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

**Chapter 3: The Encounter **

**:+:**

Today marks the third day since Sasuke and his team left on to go on their mission.

Sasuke was running in front of his them and leading them. Unexpectedly he paused for a moment and turned to Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu.

"Let's stop to camp here." He prepared himself because he knew a complaint was about to come out from Suigetsu. Right now the sun was nearly setting; it was going to be a long night…

"Wow Sasuke since when did you turn out to be such a sissy?" Suigetsu leaped from the tree and landed on the ground beneath. He looked up to see Sasuke remained indifferent.

"Don't speak to Sasuke-kun like that" Karin was the second one to get upset. She willingly follows any order Sasuke gives her, any order except her shutting up…

Her annoying attempts at trying to stand up for him are sweet, but it makes him dislike Karin even more. She never minds her business.

"Sasuke-kun! You should teach Suigetsu some respect!" Karin was encouraging Sasuke to beat the stuff out of Suigetsu.

"Bitch didn't I make it clear when I joined this group? I care nothing about respect. Only reason I still stick with Sasuke is because Shark guy still has the Samehade sword that I want" Suigetsu was getting hot-headed by each passing minute he spent near Karin, the most annoying female in this world.

"Yea yea, you and your lame swords collection" Karin leaped from the tree and landed a few feet away from Suigetsu. She looked like she was ready to fight him at any moment. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at the scene, and turned his back and was about to just keep going.

"Wait Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Karin jumped up and landed on a tree away from Sasuke.

"Don't follow me Karin." He just wanted to get away from his team a bit. This is why he hated being in teams, there was always one with a loud-mouth and the clingy female.

"But Sasukeee!" Her whining was making his headache worst.

"If you follow, just don't talk." But before Karin even managed to move, Sasuke had already disappeared in a matter of seconds. Karin stood there behind and sighed. It was all Suigetsu's fault!

"I don't understand, if it was really up to Sasuke, we would've been in Sound Village already!" Karin glanced down at Juugo, who left the tree and landed on the ground.

"He's delaying his encounter with those three missing members." Juugo stated his observation.

"What you really think so? Why would my Sasuke-kun be hesitating?" Karin didn't notice that this could be the reason for Sasuke's hesitation.

"Haha even I know that! Karin why do you think a one-day trip to Sound village became a THREE-day travel?" Suigetsu's intentions were clear, he wanted to annoy Karin.

"Sasuke does things at his own pace." Karin felt stupid for being lost.

"Wrong~ Wrong~ Hahaha even I knew the reason as well. What kind of bitch claims to wanna be with Sasuke, yet she's oblivious to his way of thinking." Karin flared up and was really ready to jump Suigetsu but…

"Karin, Suigetsu." It was Sasuke's voice. He returned from his solitude after realizing he couldn't leave his team mates alone or they might kill each other.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Karin's concern didn't faze him. He decided to reply anyways.

"Yes" Sasuke jumped off the tree branch. Suigetsu sensed the intense moment of silence and decided to complain about something.

"I'm tired of eating fishhhh!"

"Let's hunt for something different" Karin had to admit she was tired as well, of eating fish.

"Are you the same Karin from a moment ago?" There was a hint of doubt in Suigetsu's voice.

"Dumbass! I'm also tired of eating fish!" Karin pulled Suigetsu with her, and the two left to hunt for food.

Juugo leaned against a tree. "I want to assume you're chicken-scared of facing your brother again and fighting him." He was probing for information to confirm his suspicion.

"Fear has nothing to do with it" Sasuke replied, the look in his dark onyx eyes gave the impression of him being bored.

"I figured as much."

"Suigetsu acts all mighty, but if you take a closer look, you can tell he's been having trouble keeping up with us. His Katana usually slows us down all the time" Sasuke tried to divert the subject and so he mentioned Suigetsu. However Juugo didn't give up.

"Suigetsu has nothing to do with it either."

"Juugo I want you to speak to animals, and send them ahead of us to search and find who we're looking for." Sasuke really didn't want to talk about it.

"Already done. I Sent them two days ago after our first camping." Damn you Juugo.

"Hnn." There was a long silence between the two.

"Sasuke, the reason we all joined with Akatsuki was because we really didn't have a choice. I don't take order from Madara, and I'm sure the other two feels the same." Juugo felt the need to remind Sasuke that they're on this mission because they're loyal to him and not because Madara commanded them.

"I might seem weak at the moment, trying to avoid the inevitable" Sasuke frowned.

"I never been in your shoes before" Juugo couldn't really imagine how it feels to be sent on a mission to investigate if the brother you thought you killed, was alive again.

"Karin hurry it up with the rabbits!" Juugo heard Suigetsu's voice and thought of dropping the subject. Moments later after Suigetsu appeared, holding three dead rabbits in arms, Juugo noticed something…

"You and Karin should have gone fishing instead" Juugo said.

"What's wrong with hunting rabbits? Rabbits are good!" He turned around to see if Karin was still behind.

"Karin I said hurry the hell up I wanna start the fire already!" Suigetsu had an aura of excitement around him that was about to pop and disappear.

"Suigetsu and Karin hunted one of the rabbits that had information on the three missing members." Juugo said.

"They killed one of the rabbits you sent?" Sasuke glared at Suigetsu, but the sharp-teeth man seemed to have care less.

"SUIGETSU IDIOT! Sorry Sasuke-kun I didn't know anything about it!" Karin came from behind and dropped the two rabbits she had been holding by the ears.

"Who cares, we're almost there. Juugo, send more animals or whatever, I'm gonna enjoy my rabbits. Want some?" Suigetsu picked up his bottle of water and started slurping from the straw. Well it seems Suigetsu's happy aura didn't disappear after all. He bends down to pick up the two rabbits.

"No thank you, I prefer to starve" Juugo glared at his member with silver blue hair and walked away to send another animal to gather information.

"Annoying…" Sasuke commented to himself, somewhat regretting camping. But Suigetsu still heard him.

"Hey!"

**:+: **

A young maid, with long brown hair tied in braids rubbed her brown eyes in hopes or removing the small dust that fell in her eyes. She was kneeling on the floor, with her black and white short dress, scrubbing and cleaning. It was moments later when she heard a loud crash coming from the room master Itachi restrained her from going. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she rushed in the same direction where the loud crash was heard from.

She paused briefly, before trying to open the door to the place that was known as the "forbidden room". Before her hand touched the handle, a cold hand grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. She nearly got lost in the greediest, vicious and lunatic blue eyes she has ever seen.

"Master Deidara!" The maid pulled from his grasp and bowed in respect. She already had an apology ready in mind.

"What ya doing, un? Itachi made it clear to stay away from this room." Deidara smiled at her, but the maid was not dumb. This smile had nothing genuine in them, and it suddenly made her shiver. She averted her eyes to look at the floor. No, she was not casting her eyes down because of shame. But she felt shy and embarrassed around the presence of such beautiful creature.

"I heard a loud crash" The maid fixed her apron, and stared at the floor.

"Never enter that room, un!" The maid nodded and replied with a "Yes master Deidara!" After the maid walked away from the room, Deidara knocked on "the forbidden room" and waited for Hinata to open up.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata's head popped up from behind the door. Deidara was about to ask her what was up, but the door open widely enough to reveal Sasori in the background. Deidara could tell that something happened between the two because he was able to read Sasori's body language.

"Oi, Sasori-danna, Itachi's looking for ya, un!" Deidara lied. Sasori excused himself and walked outside Hinata's room. After Sasori left, Hinata was silently glad for this because Deidara saved her from an embarrassing situation.

**Earlier inside the room:**

"N-No Sasori, I said to m-move the d-drawer on the corner f-facing the sunlight" Sasori was helping Hinata move furniture around. Moments later after moving the furniture, he felt Hinata's presence behind him. Sasori turned around and with his elbow, he accidently knocked down a plate filled with fruits from Hinata's hand, thus causing a loud crush to reverberate through the hallways.

His crimson eyes watched Hinata bend down to pick up the broken pieces of the plates. Instead of apologizing, he chose to help by bringing the small garbage bin next to her, so she may toss the broken pieces there.

"Ah thank you S-Sasori" Hinata lifted her hands over the garbage bin, and tossed the sharp pieces.

"Itai!" Hinata felt a sharp piece cut deeply inside her index finger. Sasori kneeled next to her and held her small and soft hand to inspect the cut.

"Itachi told me you used to be a Ninja…" Sasori was mocking her girly behavior, you can tell just by the smirk on his face.

"I still am!" Hinata felt insulted. She pulled her hand away from Sasori, but he grabbed her back again.

"Itai Itai! S-Sasori Le-Let go of my hand!" It became a tug-war but Hinata stopped struggling shortly after. Sasori ignored her and continued to examine the cut. He wanted to see if it was going to heal quickly. But with all the blood that had been pouring out, it was blocking the cut itself from being seen.

"Hmm…" Sasori looked thoughtful. Hinata gave up on failure tries on pulling her hand away; instead she decided to watch and see what he was up to. There was a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"W-What a-are you doing?" She asked incredulously. Sasori leaned forward a bit and was about to place Hinata's index finger in his mouth when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

**Back to the present:**

"Hyuuga-chan, don't stay in a room alone with Sasori-danna, un!" Hinata raised an eyebrow, sometimes she thinks Deidara is…attached to Sasori…

"U-um well…he was o-only helping me move furniture around." Deidara didn't pick up on any lies coming from her voice. However, he insisted on her staying away from Sasori and to avoid being alone with him inside a room. Hinata brought her hand up, and noticed her index finger was already healed. Not even a slight scar had been left behind.

"Ah..um…Deidara, can I go out to buy myself some…" She trailed off, already knowing the answer would be no. "…Never mind." She was going to close the door on this face, but Deidara placed his foot in the way, and didn't allow the door to close.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but if its panties and bras you need, I'll send the maid to buy it for ya, un!" Hinata's face turned red, she didn't really like talking about this to a guy. Let alone, a criminal! Deidara was well aware of her discomfort. You could tell just by the playful grin plastered on his face. Though…he didn't expect Hinata to…lean against the door and try to force it close with his foot still caught in between.

"AHHHHHHhH!!"

_Hehe yea…take that…_ Hinata was surprised with herself, for behaving so rudely.

At the end of the day, Deidara got a beating from Sasori because he lied to him and Hinata apologized to Deidara about the foot incident.

**:+:**

The next day, Hinata sat in front of a mirror and brushed her hair. She may appear to look extraordinarily peaceful but no, that wasn't the case.

She reached out and grabbed a red ribbon from the drawer to tie her long hair up in a pony tail. She tied the ribbon, and made it into a not, then shaping it and making it look like a pretty bow.

She was grateful when Deidara was sensitive enough to let her send a temporary maid to the store, to buy her several change of underwear, among other supplies. When the maid arrived with a few shopping bags, she opened it to find several expensive Kimonos that were purchased for her.

Hinata haven't had any contact with anyone aside Itachi, Deidara and Sasori. This was making her feel secluded, isolated, and even frustrated. Even when it came to the working staff, Hinata was forced to remain in the shadows, unseen to the eyes of those people that have been serving her since four days ago.

Hinata stood from the chair, and looked down on her red kimono, and tried straighten up her violet Obi. After adjusting the Obi and slipping her feet inside the sandals, a passionate look of determination reflected inside her lavender eyes.

Today…She will be running away.

At least that is what she tells herself. She have a gut feeling that despite all her efforts, today might not turn out the way Hinata originally planned.

Itachi was training and sparing with Sasori, to teach him how to expand his flexibility and agility, when it came to close combat. No longer did Sasori have his puppets to depend on, so now the hard work he had avoided during his child hood, was coming back to get him tenfold. The two men wore some black sweatpants, while their shirts had been tossed somewhere, moments before.

Deidara was outside with them, warming up by himself and waiting for his turn to come so he can spar with Itachi. Eventually after his work outs, he felt really hot and took off his black net shirt.

He Chuckles to himself.

"This time Itachi, I will teach you that my fighting style has always been artistic, un!" Deidara looked at his hands, grinning evilly, and watched as two mouths began to form on each palm of his hand.

The training area was behind Itachi's mansion where Hinata's window was located. So when she decided to take a peek outside and look at the weather, she saw these three handsome demons training. A red blush spread its way up from Hinata's neck towards her cheek. She could not believe her awful luck, to be stuck with three men that could easily be mistaken for three Greek Gods.

A dreamy sigh accidently escaped from Hinata, but seconds later she purposely bumped her head against the wall, in order to rid herself of indecent thoughts. What was she thinking!?! She's allowing herself to get distracted by the enemies! But an interesting question dawned to her, were they really her enemy?

Hinata was pacing around her room feeling anxious and desperate. Her mind wandered off to what was taking place outside her window. She couldn't help walking up to her window again to spy on the three dazzling beings. Why was Deidara looking up her window? Oh no! She was caught staring at them!

_Just wave at him, Hinata, wave…_

Deidara looked up at the window that belongs to Hinata's room and happened to catch a glimpse of Hinata waving down at him, innocently. She's been acting suspicious lately.

"When are you going to allow that poor girl to walk outside a bit, un?" Deidara was voicing his small worries.

Their task was simply to make sure Hinata doesn't die until her time is up. Honestly, it made no difference to Deidara whether a person died today or tomorrow. The Demons from the underworld were so picky and old fashion. Everything has to be followed exactly how it was written in the book of death.

"She's gonna end up running away right Sasori-danna?" Sasori and Itachi paused their training. They hadn't thought of the possibility Hinata might run away.

"I'll go and talk to the Hyuuga" Itachi said. He went over to pick up his shirt and was making his way towards the house.

"Be careful with your words Itachi, once you give a female a taste of freedom, she'll abuse the person's trust to expand that new found freedom." Sasori leaned against the tree, and his eyes move to stare directly at the window that belongs to Hinata's room. Itachi turned around and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Sasori-danna! You're very insightful, un. But I don't agree with keeping Hinata as a prisoner, get what I mean. Isn't that how girls whine up being rebellious?" Sasori moved his eyes away from Hinata's window and shrugged.

"Enough talk, I want to train more." Deidara mistook Sasori's statement as challenge. The blue eyes-maniac only grinned in reply.

"You were sadly left with nothing Sasori-danna~ it's pointless to challenge my banging works of art."

"Deidara from the moment I first saw you I knew you would be irritating, and quit with the art shit, there's nothing beautiful about blowing things up ."

"Awww Sasori-danna you're hurting my feelings! How about I blow you up, un? I've been dying to test if this immortality thing is the real deal" Deidara was ready to feed clay to his hand to turn it into one of his explosive creation, however…

"Deidara, no Jutsus are allowed" Itachi called out over his shoulder already sensing that Deidara was getting hyped up. Itachi shattered his illusion at showing off his awesome artistic bombs.

Moments later, after Itachi walked back inside the mansion, Hinata heard a soft knock outside her door. She hurried to the door and opened it, only to slam it back close. Her heart was beating fast; she didn't even have a chance to process what her eyes just saw. Outside her door was Itachi, shirtless.

"Hyuuga-sama I need a word with you." Hinata closed her eyes after hearing Itachi's indifferent tone. She sighed deeply to calm down her nerves before opening the door again slowly. Phew, had it been her imagination? Maybe she was caught in a Genjutsu for a second? Itachi stood outside, with his black net ninja shirt on.

"I-Itachi, come inside?" Hinata wasn't sure if this business was going to take a long time.

"It's not necessary. I came to tell you that if you're going to take a walk outside, secretly behind our backs, at least wear a cloak or anything to cover your head and eyes." Although his dark orbs were cold, and his voice was indifferent, Hinata couldn't help but giggling at what he said.

"I was planning to run away today, I doubt the cloak will be of any use now." Hinata was telling the truth in a joking manner, but it seems Itachi doesn't enjoy it when people crack jokes. He narrowed his eyes at her, threateningly.

"Is that so…?" Hinata shook her head and laughed nervously.

"N-No! It w-was a joke!" Itachi glared then turn to leave her.

"Wait here." He commanded, before walking away somewhere. When Itachi returned, he handed Hinata a white cloak.

"Thank you…" _You just made my escape plan easier Itachi-kun._

"You better not be thinking that I just made your escape plan easier Hyuuga-sama, because if I do happen to catch you running away, I won't hesitate to kill you." Hinata laughed nervously.

"O-Of c-course n-not Itachi-san…" She closed the door after he left and leaned again it, sliding down.

_Not that I'm afraid of dying again…_

Being surrounded by three hot guys makes her feel…submissive. Hinata stumbled to bed, and plopped down. It was still morning, and she wanted to go outside. She turned to lie on her stomach, and lazily stared at the white cloak fall on the floor.

**:+:**

Her hair color seemed to be a mixture of reddish brown, her dark brown eyes look fearsome, and would make you think twice before approaching her (If you're a male). Her messy hair pulled back in a careless bun, while another portion of her hair was let loose and she hadn't bothered to tame it. Her black glasses made her look like some secretary, which is what Suigetsu told her once.

"What are you waiting for Karin? Hurry up with the room keys!" Suigetsu was tired from the long trip and his fish-diet, he wanted to sleep in a bed and eat something that doesn't have fish in it.

Karin flared up at the sound of Suigetsu's annoying voice, but tried to keep her anger in check so Sasuke wouldn't think lowly of her. Karin was talking to the owner of the inn, trying to arrange a way she could share a bedroom with Sasuke-kun. Finally, she managed to rent three rooms.

"Sasuke-kun heree!" Karin ran up to Sasuke and placed a key on his hand. She turned to Juugo and Suigetsu and simply tossed the keys at the two; which they smoothly caught in hand.

"Finally woman!" Suigetsu didn't waste any time before disappearing to look for his room.

"Karin." Sasuke noticed that Karin was beaming with happiness. The only reason he even allows Karin to be on his team is for her useful abilities. But the girl doesn't to understand he only puts up with her because he's using her in return. He knows of Karin's intention, she wants to have a romantic relationship with him.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Her sweet voice makes him want to go mad.

"Where is the key to your room?" Karin tried hard to pull off one of her seductive smile. She skipped over to Sasuke's side, and cling to his left arm.

"To save money, you and I will be sharing bedrooms Sasuke-kun~" Sasuke pulled away from Karin, he was too tired to deal with this, let alone even argue with her.

"We both know that's just bullshit" He shoved the keys back into her hand.

"Hmph!" Karin stormed off in the direction that led to her temporary bedroom. Sasuke stayed behind and negotiated with the inn keeper to give him any spare room that was left, for a reasonable rent price.

Sasuke received the keys from the manager, and he slipped them inside his ninja bag and silently walked outside the inn and stood in the middle of the busy streets of sound village.

"Itachi…" He whispered to himself. No voice of malice or anger could be trace in the way he pronounced his brother's name. Without the other team members lurking in the shadows; ready to kill, Sasuke decided to take a stroll around the Sound village.

The people from the village stared at Sasuke and whispered among another, they knew exactly who the Uchiha was. Sasuke paused for a moment and walked inside a restaurant to order some miso soup. He went in front of the counter and sat in one of the available chairs. He listened intensely as some of the people there gossiped.

"My daughter works at the Uchiha mansion, she tells me that there's a room in there that's prohibited to any working staff member. It's true, she has met Itachi, Sasori and that other guy named Deidara. The three seem to be protecting the young woman inside that locked room." A woman that looked to be around the age of 40 was speaking to a group of other elderly people. She had brown hair and dark eyes.

"Why do you let your daughter work with those criminals, you never know when they'll turn against the sound village and slaughter us" Another woman said.

The lady that had claimed to have a daughter working for the Uchiha Itachi simply shrugged.

"They pay her well, if things keep going the way they are, I just might quit my job" She joked around.

_My brother is protecting a woman? I highly doubt that. Could the lady be referring to the Hyuuga's corpse? _Sasuke decided he had heard enough, and after finishing his soup, he left the money on the counter and walked outside.

_Why would they need her dead body? I heard that a Hyuuga that doesn't have a curse seal like that Neji, releases a Jutsu to protect the secrets of their eyes, right before they die. So that can't be it, they're not after the eyes. Hmm…I heard Sasori is among them, so maybe his obsession with making puppets is the main reason they stole her dead body…_

_What doesn't click inside my mind is…how are they alive? I was there when Deidara used his body as a bomb so I assumed he died. Zetsu was there to make sure Itachi was dead. I don't know much about Sasori though, but everything doesn't make sense. _

_Either way, I'm not here to complete some useless murder-mission. I came here to find out and confirm the real truth behind my brother's motive for slaughtering our clan. I don't trust what Madara said to me. _

_Besides…_

_How can one person live for some long?_

**:+:**

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her eyes in order to see if there were servants working outside the hallways. It seems that the second and third floor was deserted. She went back to bed and picked up the white cloak, and threw it over her shoulder, pulling up the hood. She sighed deeply before walking outside her room, and deactivated her Byakugan.

Hinata ran down the hallways and turn to run down the stairs. She dashed to the second floor, and finally made it to the first floor.

"Hinata-chan, so you're really running away, un?" Hinata froze, and slowly turned around. There, at the huge living room, sat Deidara, Itachi and Sasori staring at her.

"N-No I'm going out for some air! Itachi-san s-said I can go outside, right?" Deidara glanced at Itachi for approval. Itachi gave a slight nod.

"Alright Hinata-chan, make sure to keep your Byakugan activated at all times, un!" Deidara waved at her, and Hinata nodded. Her hand moved up to touch her hood to make sure it was covering her hair. She was ready to go.

**:+:**

Outside of the Uchiha mansion, there was a passage filled with sakura trees. At this time of the year, the leaves kept falling softly, captivating those who enjoyed having the trees. Sasuke happened to be standing on top of one of the Sakura trees, spying at the mansion. He forced one man he found in town to tell him the address.

Inside of his mind, he was trying to develop a way of approaching Itachi. If Itachi is indeed with Deidara, then the blond clay-freak ninja might come after Sasuke. After all, he remembers seeing the huge among of hatred he held for the Uchiha eyes…specially his.

Sasuke dropped from the Sakura tree, and hid behind the trunk, while hiding his chakra. He heard someone open the gates to the mansion, and walk outside. He took a peek from behind the tree, and watched a figure with a white cloak walking away from the mansion. He could tell it was a girl, because this person had small feet and was wearing female wooden sandals.

_She's most likely one of the maids or maybe even a mistress. If I follow her, I can question her and ask if she have seen anything out of the ordinary occur inside the house. _

**:+:**

He has been standing outside the mansion, on top of the Sakura tree. She saw him the moment she activated the Byakugan to go outside. She didn't clearly recognize him right away, but she knew this guy was dangerously strong. His feature resembled some of Itachi's looks. Hinata finally understood that this familiar guy was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sasuke-san…he's here because of Itachi. He wants to kill Itachi again!_

She didn't walk back inside the house to warn the others because she previously thought of a plan of her own. She smiled to herself and opened the gates to walk outside the mansion. Hinata stepped away from the gates and closed them. She moved towards the same direction she saw Sasuke hide. He was hiding behind the trunk of a tree, so she figured he underestimated her by assuming she wasn't a ninja.

"I know you're there, Uchiha-san" She spoke softly. With her Byakugan, she could see that he was surprised that he got caught. He didn't even allow her to blink, in a matter of seconds; he was standing very close behind her, poking her neck with what it seems to be a katana.

"One move and I won't hesitate to kill you." Sasuke was trying to intimidate her. His voice was rid of any emotions.

"Your brother said the same thing to me earlier…" Hinata felt Sasuke's arm move and the blade from his katana cut through the back of her hood slightly. Now the Katana was really poking the back of her skin.

"…But coming from you, it sounds less threatening" She knew what she was doing. She was trying to make him mad by comparing him to his brother. If she dies right here, by the hands of another Uchiha, maybe things would be less troublesome for her. But if Sasuke decides to take her as his captive, then that completes part of her plans even better.

"So he's really alive?" He asked to make sure he heard her right.

"G-Guess so…" Her soft replies annoyed him. Although she did stutter, Sasuke couldn't find any trace of fear in her, only leading him to believe that this young woman in front of her was a Shinobi. Who was she?

"Who are you girl" Sasuke asked. Hinata took a few steps away from his weapon and turned around to face him.

"I'm…" Hinata was unable to finish off her sentence because a very violent wind started to blow in the air. She placed her hands on top of her head, so hood so it won't fall off. Seconds later after blinking, she found that Itachi, Sasori and Deidara were standing there, surrounding her.

"She's my fiancé, little brother" Itachi spoke calmly. Hinata was taken back by his answer and didn't think of the possibly that he was probably joking. She let her arms drop slowly to her side, allowing the wind to knock off her hood.

"Hinata!?

It seems like things keeps getting more confusing for Sasuke.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**::::Author's reply for chapter two reviews::::**

**greatstars: **I hope the upcoming chapters will answer some of your questions~

**Mimmy700: **I'll keep in mind the SasoHinaItaDei thing but I'm wondering if you meant like a bunch of romantic moments involving HinaSaso, HinaIta and HinaDei…

**ShyChibi:** thank you for enjoying my story :3

**White Rose Of Oddity: **Yes perhaps there's going to be a twist…hehehehkukuku

**SinShu: **Sasori in love with Hinata? Let's see what happens… xD

**Rimas: **I'll try my best to keep up with the updates x3

**Rosa1817: **Nuuu the pressureee!!! Originally, I wasn't going to introduce the meeting between Hinata and Sasuke, but I squeezed it in this chapter for your sake. ;D

**Thank you for your reviews~**


	4. Chapter 4: The unexpected Invitation

**Chapter 4: The unexpected Invitation**

**:+:**

Silky dark locks of hair laid sprawl all over the bed. After Hanabi's hair was exposed to sunlight, it that was when it's true brow color would show. But the sunlight has been unable to reach inside her room ever since four days ago, when she saw her sister taken hostage by the S-missing nins.

No one would believe her, she knows it. She's not even entirely sure herself, of what she saw. It's even harder for her to accept that reality since Uchiha Itachi was there. Perhaps Itachi really had caught Hanabi in Genjutsu.

"That's what the elders would say…That's what anyone would say!" Hanabi's anger and confusion grew with every time she felt useless. They compared her to Neji and expected her to follow in on his footsteps, yet here she was in a situation where she can not even decide what to do.

"I'm used to following order…I'm so lame that I can't even think on my own!" Hanabi glanced outside her window and looked at the morning light. She arrived to the idea that the best thing to have done back then was to talk to the Lady Hokage. However, this is the fourth day since she has kept quiet.

A light knock on the door was heard and ignored by the new heiress. Despite her wish to keep everyone away, she wasn't allowed to lock her bedroom's door.

"Hanabi-sama, Lord Hiashi departed on a mission about an hour ago, he won't be training you today" Hanabi got up from her bed after hearing that it was only Neji that was there, and so she opened the door to face her cousin Neji. Her impassive façade was put back on, masking her bitter feelings.

"I understand Neji-san…" Neji nodded and without another word said, he walked away and left Hanabi alone.

"Maybe it isn't too late to speak up…" Hanabi whispered to herself. She has the tendency of voicing her opinion mainly when she's alone in her own room by herself. Hanabi exited her room without bothering to change clothes. She was still wearing her black training pants and shirt.

**:+:**

Naruto, Sai and Sakura returned from a mission. The two dragged Naruto to the Hokage tower in hopes of keeping him from running away just to eat Ramen.

"Sakura-channnn come on I wanna eat Ramennn!" Naruto whined as he was being dragged by Sakura.

"Promise not to run off again! Really Naruto you're so immature…Can't you wait until **AFTER** we hand our reports!?" Sakura stopped finally letting go of Naruto's orange collar. Sai and Sakura turned to Naruto and waited for his defeated reply.

"Hey I'm not immature! And yea I guess I can keep a promise **that** easy…" His voice trailed off. In a flash, Sakura remembered when Naruto promised her to bring Sasuke back. He had called it "the promise of a lifetime." But with the events that took place weeks ago, she's not sure of herself if she wants Sasuke back anymore.

"It's settled then, Naruto. I'm counting on you!" Sakura tried to sound cheerful. I guess she managed to pull it off since Naruto gave her one of his brightest smile.

"Can we keep walking now?" Sai finally spoke, reminding the two that he was still there waiting.

"Yup!" Sakura replied and the three continue to walk towards the Hokage tower.

The three continued to walk, but as they headed deeper into Konoha village, their steps were slowing down by the second.

"Oh my god…what in the world happened here?" Sakura asked in awe. She heard Naruto gasp on her side. The three witnessed several construction workers; lifting and moving around boulders of rocks and working on rebuilding a few houses and stores that were heavily damaged.

Sai ran up to one of the construction workers and asked them what happened to Konoha while they were gone. Naruto and Sakura ran up and stood behind Sai.

"The village was under attack four days ago. Three members of the Akatsuki broke through the defenses. Few people were injured, luckily there was no death involve. I'm not entirely sure of the details, but I was hearing rumors of the Akatsuki stealing something and running away." The construction worker explained.

"Who was it that attacked!? Was it Sasuke!?" Naruto has never been good in hiding the anger he felt. His question was asked in a demanding voice.

"L-Listen kid, I don't know much okay?" The man got a bit surprised by Naruto's outburst.

"Naruto calm down! We were just on our way towards the Hokage tower. Let's go there and find out from Tsunade-sama ourselves…" Sakura placed a hand Naruto's shoulder; pulling him away from the construction worker. The three, instead of walking, ran very fast towards the direction of the Konoha Tower.

**:+:**

"Who are you girl?" Sasuke asked, for a moment he had a feeling of Déjà vu. Where have he asked this question before?

Hinata took several steps away from Sasuke's Katana and then turned around to face him. She thought about revealing her true identity to Sasuke, but her heart was beating quite fast. She felt very uncertain.

"I'm…" Hinata was unable to finish off her sentence because a very violent wind started to blow in the air. She placed her hands on top of her head, so hood so it won't fall off. Seconds later after blinking, she found that Itachi, Sasori and Deidara were standing there, surrounding her.

Itachi stood in front of her; he was wearing some black ninja pants, black shoes and a black net shirt. Deidara stood on Itachi's left and directed a cold stare aimed at Sasuke. Sasori stood on Itachi's right, his stare only reflected boredom and the lack of enthusiasm he held for being alive again. The two were wearing outfits similar to Itachi's.

"She's my fiancé, little brother." Itachi spoke calmly. Initially, it had not being part of Itachi's plan to say something so random; to cover up Hinata's existence. Itachi also hadn't taking into consideration that he left Hinata astonished enough to allow the wind to knock off her hood her head.

Since things didn't turn out the way Itachi envisioned it, he only continued to stare Sasuke's pale expression. Deidara and Sasori turned their attention to Itachi. Deidara raised an eyebrow, his anger turned into amusement. On the other hand, Sasori directed his angry stare at Itachi.

"Hinata!?" Sasuke's skin tone turned pale for a moment and didn't pay much mind to Itachi's words. He mentally shook his head in disbelief while having a brief flashback.

**Flashback:**

It was part of Sasuke's job to question the prisoner held in the dungeon; mainly captured or adducted from Madara's order. Most of the prisoners broke down, under the stare of his Sharingan eyes, and spilled the information Sasuke was asked to find. Then days later, Sasuke would take a stroll around the dungeon again, only to find the prisoners he questioned, gone.

There was this one time where he witnessed Zetsu dragging a dead body away. Moments later, he had heard the sound of human flesh being ripped apart and then eaten. The scent of blood would linger all over these dungeons's wall.

**One day**, when it was time for him to fulfill his job, he was surprise to find that the new prisoner he was ordered to question, was a female. He took out the keys and opened the cell. He stepped inside and stared at young woman who sat against the wall while hugging her knees. She was shaking with uncontrolled fear. She jerked with each step he took closer to her. The young woman's hair was long, and in the dark, he couldn't make out its true color. She had on an expensive white kimono, made out of pure silk. She whimpered as Sasuke kept stepping closer. The she turned her away, so only her back was facing him.

"Who are you girl?" He asked. His feelings was swelling up with pity for her. He stayed there in that room for a few hours asking her questions but never got much of a reply. He got impatience and nearly Sharingan to torture her, a punishment for remaining quiet. Sasuke finally gave up on his useless tries and walked outside the cell to leave her alone. He was going to find Madara and tell him that the girl won't speak a word, no matter how much he had tortured her. Of course this was a lie; Sasuke hadn't torture the girl in any kind of way.

"You're still too soft Sasuke. Your soft side will be the death of you one day." Madara told him. Sasuke took this reply to make the assumption that Madara didn't believe his lie. Not that Sasuke cared anyways…

"Hnn." Sasuke walked outside Madara's hideout for some fresh air.

**The next day, **Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were summoned by Madara and given a simple mission to complete. Their mission was to dispose of a young woman's body, and dump it near the outskirts of Konoha forest. Sasuke thought of it very strange and he began to suspect that the woman he refused to torture yesterday was probably adducted from the village of Konoha…

Sasuke's group walked down the stairs, in silence, to reach the immense underground dungeon. You would think that silence is impossible to achieve, while having Karin and Suigetsu around. But actually when it came to business, Suigetsu and Karin kept quiet and observed.

The group arrived towards the last dungeon cell just in time to see Madara leave the inner cell.

When Madara walked past Sasuke, he paused and whispered:

"If you had dealt with this girl, she wouldn't have suffered as much as she did. You thought you did her a favor by leaving her alone unharmed. You could have saved her from the pain." Madara chuckled darkly, and kept walking, leaving a Sasuke gasping in disbelief.

Juugo stepped into the cell and dragged the dead body out of it. He stopped dragging her once she had been exposed under the dim light of the dungeon. Suigetsu stood over the young woman's body, and eyed her body.

"Isn't it a pity he killed such a cute bitch? Now all her beauty will go to waste…" Suigetsu commented. He pulled his katana into view, and used it to trace his blade to cut through the chest area of the silky Kimono that was now tainted with blood. He cut enough to reveal part of her chest.

"Who knew Suigetsu was such a pervert." Karin commented with a short laugh.

Meanwhile, Juugo was trying to suppress the sudden urge he had to kill. The three didn't notice that behind them stood Sasuke, with his eyes widen.

_Hinata Hyuuga…there's no doubt about it, that really is her…_

Sasuke hadn't recognized her yesterday, until now. Sasuke regained his composure. He hid his feelings of distress and sympathy.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke spoke. His voice sent chills down everyone's spine. Suigetsu took the hint and withdrew his large katana away from the girl. Sasuke approached the body slowly, and kneeled down next to it. She had died with her eyes opened. Her once lovely lavender eyes had turned pale rosy. He placed his hand over her eyes to close them for her.

Sasuke's suspicion was finally confirmed after he noticed that the woman was wearing a ninja headband with the Konoha leaf symbol on it. He untied and pulled off the headband off her neck and slipped it inside his pocket.

"Can I carry her? I wanna carry her!" Suigetsu broke the silence and his hyper tone caused Sasuke's mood to darken. Sasuke stood back up and turned to face his teammates.

"Juugo, you wait outside." Sasuke ordered after he noticed that Juugo was struggling to keep himself in control. Juugo was grateful that he was ordered to go outside. He nodded and left the dungeon.

"Karin, go find a blanket, or any cloth to wrap the body in." Karin left and followed Sasuke's order.

"Suigetsu." The raven-hair male couldn't stand the smile that was plastered on his teammate's face.

"Get that stupid grin off your face." Suigetsu blinked but then he angrily hissed at Sasuke. The young man with silver-blue hair turned away and left Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his attention again towards the dead body. He bended and extended his hand to caress her pale face that was losing its natural warm color. Just when he was about to touch her, he heard Karin's footsteps approaching. He quickly stood up and turned towards the direction Karin was coming from.

"Here Sasuke-kun" Karin handed a white sheet of blanket to Sasuke and watched as he carefully wrapped her body in it.

"Call Suigetsu" Karin nodded and left. He was developing a weird feeling of foreboding, everything about Hinata's dead body yelled "bad omen!" Sasuke decided that maybe it'll be best if he doesn't carry her; he might have nightmares about a shy young Hyuuga girl, yelling and asking why he didn't save her.

**End of flashback**

"What's wrong little brother, you look like you seen a ghost…" Itachi's mocking tone brought Sasuke back from his short flashback. The younger Uchiha had trouble wording the question that was now plaguing his mind.

"How can you still be alive?" Sasuke's voice portrayed the feelings of uncertainties and disbelief he felt at the moment. No one answered Sasuke's question. The setting didn't seem appropriate enough to discuss the matter.

Sasuke watched as Hinata pushed past Itachi and Sasori and walked up to him. She deactivated the Byakugan before staring into his eyes again. Once his eyes met with hers, he felt the tip of his ears turn red. Good thing that his dark hair was covering it.

"You have something that belongs to me, Sasuke-san" Hinata extended her hand and motioned Sasuke to return her belonging. She watched Sasuke reach inside his pocket and pull something out if it. It was her ninja headband. He wondered for a moment how it was possible for her to know, but then remember she probably saw it in his pocket while using her Byakugan.

"**This time** when you give me some answers, I'll give it ba-"Sasuke was stopped in midsentence. She had wish for him to stop moving, then suddenly she found herself with a strange power allowing her to manipulate her own spiritual aura to stop him from moving. Sasuke's whole body was covered by a dark red aura causing him to be unable to move any of his muscles.

"Sasuke-san…" She pronounced his name with hidden hatred in her voice. Her pale lavender eyes turned pink, and then her color shifted to a dark red.

"…I'll be taking this from you." Hinata stepped even closer and grabbed her headband from Sasuke's grip. Sasori and Itachi watched the scene while showing their indifference expression. Deidara had a satisfied look in his face.

Hinata stepped away from Sasuke to tie her Konoha headband around her neck. She released him from her demonic grip moments later.

Sasuke fell on his knees gasping for air. Whatever Hinata had done to him also had caused his lungs to stop giving him oxygen.

"What **are** you?" Sasuke asked. He glanced up and stared at Hinata and the rest, it was evident that he was angry.

"I've been meaning to ask Itachi-san the same thing. Last night I spent most of my time feeling bewildered and lost. No matter how many times I cut myself, my wounds would completely heal leaving no trace behind or any marks." Hinata confessed. Sasori wasn't surprise that Hinata finally found out that there was something quite different about her body. The five were interrupted by a female voicing coming from behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" Karin yelled, making her presence known. Juugo and Suigetsu were running with high speed after her. Itachi moved from his place with unnatural speed and stood in front of Sasuke shielding him from Karin who was about to run up to Sasuke and hug him. Karin ended up bumping into Itachi's hard muscular chest.

"Little brother, is this your team?" Itachi observed each of them and noticed he has seen them before, working for Orochimaru.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"N-No way! It's impossible!" Karin stumbled back after noticing Hinata standing behind Sasuke and Itachi. Suigetsu and Juugo noticed what caused such reaction and were also shocked as well. Things were getting troublesome for Itachi, more and more people were finding out about Hinata.

Deidara laughed at their expressions.

"In each village, there's always a circle of gossiper. Itachi can you invite them inside so all of us could talk about the situation?" Hinata's calm voice was heard from behind. She pulled her hood over her head to cover herself once again. Itachi nodded and started to walk towards the gates. He opened the gates and motioned them to come.

"Hinata-chan looks like she's part of an occult organization, un?" Deidara's joke was ignored by almost everyone. Deidara walked inside the gates of the mansion, following Sasori and Hinata. Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin exchanged wary looks before they, too, began to follow them.

"She could have fooled me." Sasuke murmured while following Deidara. Deidara began to laugh at Sasuke's comment, and for an instant he had forgotten that this young man defeated him before and caused him his life. At least someone went along with his joke.

Itachi had been the one holding the gates open for everyone. Sasuke was the last one to walk inside the gates. Itachi closed the gates and walked behind Sasuke.

"Little brother you have a lot of explaining to do" Itachi whispered to Sasuke so only Sasuke would hear. Ever since he saw Sasuke wearing the Akatsuki cloak, he's been glaring at him.

"I wasn't the one who came back from hell, Itachi" Sasuke didn't address him as his brother because he still had his doubt.

However he didn't realize his comment was actually quite relevant.

**:+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: **

**:::Replies for chapter three reviews:::**

**Gaara's Hug Buddy:** I was going to actually write "That's none of your business, little brother" but somehow I ended typing the "Fiancé" thing instead. Since I'm the author, I didn't find it as random or surprising…hehehe.

**KC Austen:** When I was reading your review, sentence by sentence I kept nodding to myself.

Me: *reads* *nods nods* un un! Agree!

One, yes I prefer the same thing. (What does the term Mary Sue means?)

Two, I tried to watch out for typos on this chapter . I hope I didn't make any and if I did, I hope you didn't notice kukukuku.

Three, yes I'll try to work on that thank you for pointing it out Austen. I just thought someone would let me get away with my grammars and mistakes _

And, sometimes I have problems portraying certain feelings through a character's actions, so I end up just typing it. I'll try harder! Dx

Plus, don't be sorry _ everyone is picky about something which I find that to be a good thing. Each time I make a chapter I'll have these suggestions in mind. I don't want to look for a BETA person, so I guess I'll put a little more effort and time to go over my typos and punctuation.

"**So, don't take all of these criticisms/critiques too personal. To me, a horrible fan is someone who doesn't help the author become a better writer." **

Sob you're correct T_T thank you for the time you took to write this review (Again, what is Mary Sue?).

**SinShu:** SinShu don't worry, you and I are going to be there at the wedding! xD I also love wedding as well, they're so beautiful and make me teary. Hinata and Sasuke aren't passionately romantic about one another at this time, so…I wonder how long we'll have to wait.

**Rosa1817:** *As I typed your name, Microsoft word capitalized the "s" and I left it that way* Rosa I was kidding when I talked about you pressuring me x3 It was really my way of saying that I'll take into consideration your opinion.

**White Rose Of Oddity:** What evil laugh? Hehehhuhehekukuku… I'm not sure if chapter 4 turned out to be okay though T_T

**Rimas:** When I get reviews like those, I get hyped about wanting to start working on the next chapter X3

**:+: :+: :+: :+: :Thank :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: you+: :+: :+: :+: :!!!+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :+: :**

**Please be part of Criie's inspiration by leaving a review X3**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

**Chapter 5: Revelation **

**:+:**

The scent of grass and wet leaves drifted through the Leaf Village. The scent was left behind by the tears that were shed by the sky from the previous day. However, today was a bright morning, and Hanabi's brown hair moved with the fresh spring breeze. The young heiress was in a hurry and her heart-beat did not slow down. She ran past several shops and dodged few civilians along the way. Her destination was none other than the Hokage tower.

Hanabi paused to catch her breath, after she noticed that a familiar young man was headed her way. He walked with his back slightly slouched. This young man had beautiful blue eyes, and blond spiky hair. He wore the leaf village headband on his forehead. Naruto's ninja outfit was quite similar to the one he wore when he was younger. Presently, his orange and black style made him look corny, but it gave him a bit more of a mature look. Hanabi rolled her eyes and remembered that Hinata was infatuated with this young man. Every time she saw Naruto from afar, Hanabi was reminded of her sister, for this very reason.

Naruto was not alone though; two of his friend walked by his side. The young woman with pink hair and emerald eyes, known as Sakura, accompanied Naruto. The young man with dark hair and matching eyes, known as Sai; walked by Naruto's side. Hanabi noted that Naruto's facial expression matched with the one Sakura had; they both looked extremely worried. Hanabi made the assumption that the three found out that the Akatsuki ambushed the Leaf village.

Naruto glanced up and saw Hanabi a few feet away from the Hokage tower. Hanabi's eyes triggered several dark emotions within him; the same way Naruto reminded Hanabi of her sister, Hanabi reminded him of her older sister.

"Hanabi-sama good morning" Sakura greeted. Hanabi nodded in response.

"Good morning, I'm guessing your mission did not go too well." Hanabi said, although she already knew that wasn't the case.

"Of course not! Our mission was successful, right guys?" Naruto turned to watched Sakura and Sai as the two agreed. His blond hair moved gracefully after he turned his head back to talk to Hanabi.

"Hey Hanabi-sama, do you know what happened to the village while we were gone?" Naruto's formality was due to the fact that he was not close to Hinata's younger sister. Sakura and Sai took notice that Hanabi's monotone expression had changed. The look in Hanabi's eyes reflected all the misery she hid from everyone.

"Yeah…" She replied. Sakura suspected that Hanabi's reaction meant that Hinata was somehow related to the attack.

"Well, what happened? Who was involved?" Sakura asked. The three were standing in front of Hanabi. Sakura had one of her hand on her hips. Sai held a ninja bag in hand. Naruto had his arm crossed. They all waited for Hanabi's reply.

"My sister's corpse was dug out and then stolen. Three Akatsuki members were part of this-"Hanabi was interrupted by Naruto.

"WHO WAS IT? WAS ONE OF THEM SASUKE?" Hanabi sighed and shook her head. Sai, Sakura and Naruto looked at one another and waited for Hanabi to continue.

"The three members that were involved were known to be dead. Apparently, they're not really dead. Uchiha Itachi, some blond lunatic freak, and some guy who was a missing-nin from the Sand village, took my sister with them." Hanabi explained. Her tone of voice was bitter. Sai's emotionless appearance changed and he currently looked worried. Naruto's eyes were widened and his mouth opened for a moment to say something, but nothing came out. Sakura had a similar reaction to what Naruto expressed.

"That blond lunatic you described sounds like Deidara." Sai said.

"The missing nin from Sand Village is probably Sasori…" Sakura added.

"Hey guys…I thought Sasuke killed Itachi!" Naruto closed his fist and started shaking.

"You three were going to visit Tsunade-sama?" Hanabi asked in hopes of reminding the three of their purpose. Sakura nodded.

"We're also going to ask that old lady to tell us more about the ambush!" Naruto said. He earned a disapproving look from Sakura and Hanabi.

"Naruto you're just like the rumors says. You're very disrespectful." Hanabi commented dryly. She turned around to walk inside the busy Hokage tower.

"No kidding! Sometimes I have to apologize to other people because of Naruto's lack of respect!" Sakura said; she seemed upset.

After all five disappeared inside the ancient building; a woman with short blue hair walked by. She was accompanied by her two twins that turned 7-years old a few months ago; they were fraternal twins. Her dark eyes glanced between her two sons and a smile formed on her lips. The one that was born first had blue hair and dark eyes. The second son had dark hair and dark eyes.

"I'm going inside that tower to pick up something for your father." She pointed at the Hokage tower as she said this. "Make sure to wait here outside, behave!" She had a stern look in her face. The two twins nodded and replied with a "Yes mommy!" The mother kissed each of them on the forehead, and left the two young boys alone.

The boy with blue hair looked at his twin brother. He saw that his twin brother took out a lollipop from his pocket.

"Where did you get that? I want one!" he pouted. The boy with black hair looked at his lollipop and frowned.

"But mommy gave us both a lollipop! You ate yours already and I saved mine!" He said, his eyes got a bit watery.

"Oh yea…but but but…I still want another!" The boy with blue hair glared at his younger brother. His younger brother smiled kindly.

"Okay…I'll share mines only because you're my only brother!" The younger brother said in while smiling.

"Wow really!?" The older brother beamed with happiness as his twin brother broke the lollipop into pieces and shared with him.

"Yeah! Mommy said we have to make saycretsize for one another…" the younger twin said. He was having trouble pronouncing a word.

"What's a saycretsize?" The older asked. However, their mother came back and had heard part of their conversation.

"No sweetie, it's pronounced as **sacrifice**. It means that you two should share even if you really don't want to." She looked at her nod. The mother felt happy that the two got along so well. She held them by the hand and walked home.

**:+:**

Itachi held the gates open and waited for everyone. Sasuke trailed behind the group and so he was the last one to walk inside. Itachi closed the gates shortly after Sasuke entered. Ever since he saw Sasuke wearing the Akatsuki cloak, Itachi felt irritated.

"Little brother you have a lot of explaining to do." Itachi whispered to Sasuke so only he could hear. Sasuke walked past his brother and followed the group that was being led by Hinata.

"I wasn't the one who came back from hell, Itachi" Sasuke replied. He didn't address Itachi as his brother because he still had many doubts.

"I suppose you have a point." Itachi replied. The corner of his lips twitched into a small smirk.

Hinata looked over her shoulder as she walked, and noticed the tension in the atmosphere. From the corner of her eyes, she glanced at the artistic water fountain that had angels posing while water spilled from their eyes; giving the impression that they were crying a river.

"Nice water fountain." Hinata heard someone said. He had silver blue hair and light green eyes.

"Way to break the silence, Suigetsu." The woman with brownish red hair earned a glare from Suigetsu. They were still walking past the fountain.

"Look here, bitc-"Suigetsu was cut off by Deidara.

"Careful, Itachi gets stingy when a person cusses in front of his fiancé, un!" The blond lunatic had meant to tease Sasori, but he felt a heated stare piercing through his back. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Itachi warn him off with a stare. Deidara chuckled and averted his head to watch Sasori. There was a sadistic look in Sasori's eyes. Juugo remained calm and quiet.

'_Itachi-san and Hyuuga-san? Wow that's hard to believe_.'

Karin thought back on her observation she made earlier; she didn't notice any intimate exchange between Itachi and Hinata. The fact that Hinata let out a small laugh and did not say anything to deny it, gave a wrong misunderstanding. It seems like the four outsiders truly did believe it.

'_Damn what's the deal with these people, they give out such an odd aura.'_

Suigetsu thought to himself, and remained quiet. He shifted his eye between Hinata, Sasori and Deidara.

The group walked up the steps and made to the front of the entrance. Sasuke and Itachi lagged behind and were the last one to walk up the stairs. The door was already opened and a maid was there waiting. She was the same maid from the other day who had long brown hair that was tied in braids. The maid bowed and greeted Deidara and Sasori.

"Welcome back master Deidara, master Sasori." The maid moved out of the way and allowed them to walk inside. Hinata remained outside and waited for Itachi and Sasuke. She stared at Sasuke's head and noticed there was something caught in his dark messy hair.

"S-Sasuke-san." His thoughts had been consumed by many questions, but when Hinata called his name, he responded. Sasuke paused and looked over at the white cloaked figure that was supposed to be Hinata; the same girl he saw dead.

"What?" He asked, nonchalantly. Meanwhile, Itachi kept walking inside the mansion. Before he walked inside, he made eye contact with Hinata. It's almost as though Itachi's eyes spoke to her and had said; "Whatever business you have, make it brief."

"You seem to h-have something on your head." She said. Sasuke moved one of his hands and combed his hair with his fingers. Sasuke felt something on his hair, and grabbed it. He brought the small delicate thing in front of his eyes, to examine it.

"A _Sakura_ leaf…" He muttered to himself. The emphasis he made when the word "sakura" was pronounced led Hinata to believe that it reminded him of a certain green eyes and pink hair teammate.

"Um you s-still have some more…" Hinata said. She stepped forward to where he was standing and decided to help him. He raised an eyebrow and questioned her actions. He watched her with interest as she tiptoed and brushed his hair; using her hand. This simple gesture made him freeze. then he shivered inside. Sasuke caught her hand and felt slightly confused. Had he enjoyed being patted on the head?

"What are you doing? I can get it off myself." Hinata withdrew away from him and blushed. The expression he made seconds ago looked like he enjoyed the gesture.

"Okay Uchiha-san." Sasuke glared at her retrieving form. Why did she go back to calling him "Uchiha-san"? It seems like every time Itachi isn't around, that is the way Hinata refers to him. Speaking of Itachi, there was another question that plagued his mind.

"Why are you engaged with a man like him?" Sasuke asked. He somewhat regretted asking a question that wasn't any of his business. Actually…It **was** his business! If his brother was to marry and have children, then its obvious Itachi will be reviving the clan! Not unless Sasuke beats Itachi to it…

"You still have a Sakura leaf on your head." Hinata replied although it was actually a lie. She just felt the need to tease Sasuke. Hinata watched him try to get the leaf off.

"You have, yet again, ignored my question." Sasuke said while he stared at her. The only thing that was clearly visible was her soft pink lips that held a smile. However, the smile faded as soon as she heard several footsteps approach.

The four maids walked outside the mansion. The maid with the brown hair turned to Hinata and waved.

"Are you the person who was locked inside the forbidden room?" She asked. Hinata nodded.

"Ah, well…the masters told us to take the day off. I'll see you tomorrow young mistress!" The girl said, then ran up to the three maids waiting for her down the stairs.

"Itachi had you locked up in a room?" Sasuke asked, mildly amused.

"My fiancée is very protective." Hinata replied. She was surprised at how far she's going along with Itachi's random lie. Sasuke glared at Hinata as if remembering that she belonged to his brother.

"Let's go inside, Uchiha-san." Hinata said. She watched him nod before she turned around and walked inside, while he followed behind.

**:+:**

Ever since the death of Hinata, Tsunade did not take a break from her paper work. She became less lazy because she felt that it was partly her fault that Hinata had died. It feels like it had taken place yesterday; when Hinata's body was brought in to be examined. Tsunade didn't have the time to fix her hair this morning. Her blond hair was left untamed and her tired caramel eyes stared at a scroll in front of her. The scroll she read arrived this morning. She read it over and over again and a small frown formed on her lips.

Tsunade's assistant knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for permission. Tsunade glanced up from her paperwork to see a woman with short black hair and dark eyes.

"Shizune you came just on time. I got a scroll with information with the location on where the three Akatsuki members might be at. These guys didn't bother to cover up after themselves. It looks like a trap." Shizune's eyes shone with hidden hope.

"Naruto and his team are here to file up a report. They brought Hanabi-sama with them. Hanabi-sama said she needs to speak with you and it's urgent." Shizune explained. Tsunade nodded.

"Send them in!" Shizune nodded and left. Moments later, Naruto and his team walked inside the Hokage's office. Hanabi followed soon after, and she looked around the room; this was the first time she has been in here.

The wooden floor creaked as the four walked inside. Hanabi glanced around the room, and noticed that this room looked ancient. The walls were painted light blue, but some of the paint was eroded. The windows behind the Hokage were big enough to allow people to enter and exit from it.

Tsunade sat behind a big wooden desk with scrolls and stack of papers piled up all over the desk. The front of the desk had some sort of white paper which had the Leaf village symbol inscribed.

"Tsunade-sensei, we heard about what happened while we were gone…" Sakura said. She stepped forward and placed a stack of paper on top of the desk. The papers contained a detailed description of what happened on their mission.

"I have a mission for you guys." Tsunade took the papers and skimmed through it to confirm that the mission was a success. Tsunade placed the papers down and looked directly at Hanabi. Hanabi blushed for a second, and bowed in respect. She had never been in the presence of the Hokage.

"But before I assign you the mission, I need you three to excuse us. Hanabi-chan has something to discuss with me." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"Lady Hokage, I don't mind speaking about my business in front of my onee-chan's friends…" Hanabi said. She stepped closer to the Hokage's desk.

"Alright, then what is it that you need to speak to me about?" Tsunade asked.

"The night when the Akatsuki attacked, I ran to go see what was going on. I bumped into a man named Hidaki and the two of us ran to check why the cemetery was being disgraced." Hanabi said. She began to explain to Tsunade about everything she saw that night.

"I activated my Byakugan so I can fight them and then recover my sister's body. But when I…activated my Byakugan, I saw something amiss. My sister's body had a small amount of chakra flowing through her body, and her heart was beating, and she was moving." The Hokage stared at Hanabi, and her caramel eyes looked surprised.

"Were you caught in a Genjutsu?" Hanabi thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. Beside her, Naruto and the rest remained quiet; they were also shocked.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade called out. Moments later, Shizune slid the door opened and ran inside the room.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

"Please fetch me Hidaki-san!" Tsunade commanded.

"I'm on it!" Shizune said and exited the office.

"Before Hidaki-san arrives-" Tsunade paused and tossed a scroll at Sakura. "-You and your teammates will be in charge of making sure you confirm if Hinata is truly alive. Whether she's alive or not, bring her back!" Sakura and her team nodded with determination. Hanabi was relieved that the Hokage took into account her statement.

**:+:**

Hinata led Sasuke to the large living room, where everyone else waited. They were all standing; scattered around the living room. Hinata raised an eyebrow and wondered why none of them sat on the sofa.

"Hinata-chan! Did you get lost on your way inside, un?" Deidara asked. Sasuke walked towards a sofa, and was the first one to sit. He took off his Katana and placed it over the small table that was in front of him. Karin skipped to Sasuke's side and sat close to him. Suigetsu unequipped his huge sword and placed it against a wall, then sat down on the sofa; on the opposite side of Sasuke. Juugo, Deidara and Sasori remained standing and Itachi took a seat in chair.

"Yeah, I could not find the entrance." Hinata said sarcastically. Deidara chuckled. Sasuke cleared his throat. Itachi shifted his gaze from Sasuke to Hinata. Sasori glared at Sasuke. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu waited for someone to talk. Hinata took off her cloak and placed it on top of a chair near by.

"Little brother, why did you join the Akatsuki?" Itachi started off. Sasuke looked at him. Itachi motioned Hinata to come stand by his side. For some reason, Hinata complied with his request. She walked towards Itachi and stood next to his chair. Itachi got up and told her to sit down; and she did.

"I met with Madara. He told me all about Leaf village. The elders gave you a mission to slaughter our clan." Sasuke said coolly. Hinata gasped.

"So you joined Madara in order to take revenge?" Itachi asked. "I thought you already had your little revenge by finishing me off, little brother. Do you even know the true story behind the massacre?" Sasuke glared at Itachi. So did Madara lie?

"It was Madara himself who threatened the Leaf village. He said he'll release another series of tailed beasts upon the village to wreck havoc. The elders gathered and discussed the problem. The third Hokage was out numbered, and the votes were cast. They followed Madara's command and sent me to slaughter the whole clan. However, I kept delaying the days and never followed by the schedule. Madara got impatient and decided to do it himself. He left you alive so you can hate me. He ordered me to trap you in a Genjutsu to make you think I was the one who slaughtered the clan. I was forced to cover up for his doing by allowing you to hate me for the rest of your life." Everyone was astonished by Itachi's revelation.

"If that's really the story, then how did you obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Sasuke asked. He was suspicious about the story, yet part of him believed his brother.

"The same way you obtained yours, little brother." Itachi said. "I was there when father was about to die. He transplanted all his powers and so his Mangekyo became mine. It was then, that you found me standing over our parent's corpse. You led yourself to believe that it was I who killed them. I used that against you trapped you inside a Genjutsu full of lies." Itachi said. Sasuke's body was shaking and Karin placed a hand on his shoulder. She was worried about him. Sasuke didn't push Karin's hand away which led Hinata to believe that they had an intimate relationship.

"That doesn't explain the reason you are all alive." Juugo spoke for the first time. He glanced at the three ex-Akatsuki members and waited for an answer.

"It's very complicated to explain it. But I'll be brief." Sasori said. He looked at Hinata's lavender eyes and waited for a silent nod of approval.

"We're here on a mission-"Sasori was cut off by Itachi.

"They're only following my selfish orders." Itachi was referring to Sasori and Deidara.

"You see, Deidara and Sasori are very loyal to me. They faked their deaths in order to carry out my selfish plan; which was to steal Hinata-chan and make her my bride." Itachi said, with a serious expression his face.

"Their clan would have never agreed to their marriage, un. Itachi and Hinata's love for each other was forbidden." Deidara went along with Itachi's lie. Karin was moved by the story, and fantasized about Sasuke doing the same thing for her.

Hinata stood up abruptly from the chair and stormed outside the living room. She took angry steps and walked up the stairs; she was furious. Why did Itachi keep making up lies after lies? All she wanted was to go back home again and act like nothing had ever happen.

Everyone watched Hinata leave. The new comers were slightly confused over her actions.

"She gets shy when we talked about her business, un." Deidara said, to cover up for Itachi.

"You were willing to give up your Mangekyo just to be with a girl!?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Little brother, you'll be surprise on how many crazy things a person does, just to be with the one they love." There was a smirk on Itachi's face. Sasuke stared at his brother with a wary look on his eyes. He thought back on Hinata's weird ability that made him unable to move. Hinata's weird statement stuck inside his mind:

"_What __**are**__ you?" Sasuke asked Hinata._

"_I've been meaning to ask Itachi-san the same thing. Last night I spent most of my time feeling bewildered and lost. No matter how many times I cut myself, my wounds would completely heal leaving no trace behind or any marks." Hinata replied._

Sasuke had a feeling that his brother was hiding something from them. But the truth always has a way of making itself be known. He decided that maybe he should join his brother's side.

"We saw her dead!" Karin voiced her team's opinion. "And how do you explain the rumors of you stealing the girl's corpse." Itachi and Deidara looked at one another. Surprisingly, Sasori chose to reply to Karin's questions.

"What you saw was not Hinata-sama's real body. And when we attacked the Leaf Village, we didn't steal any corpse, because there was no dead body to begin with. Hinata-sama's most treasured belonging was buried along with her fake body. And that was what we were truly after." Sasori saw that everyone seemed to accept his answer.

"Are you plotting revenge against Madara?" Karin asked.

"We're still thinking about coming up with an effective method to take him down." Sasori said. "And if the four of you stand in our way, we'll simply eliminate you." Itachi and Deidara looked at Sasuke's team and waited for their reaction.

"Don't underestimate my team." Sasuke replied. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes. "It looks like I was wasting all of my time while helping Madara capture all of the tailed beast." Sasuke turned to Itachi. "Would you allow me to join you?" Sasuke asked. Karin and the rest of his team weren't surprise, and neither was Itachi.

"Of course, little brother." Deidara grinned upon hearing Itachi's reply.

"It's only a matter of time before the Leaf village chases after us, un." He commented. They were all well aware of that.

"It doesn't matter. I'll make sure they never find Hinata." Itachi couldn't allow anyone else to get involve in this lie. He knew how much it'll ruin Hinata's reputation; she'll be known as a traitor. Therefore, he must protect her from her own Village.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:+**

**:::Author's reply for chapter four reviews:::**

**SinShu**: I hope you don't mind waiting. This is my first attempt at finishing a story. I don't know how long it'll take. Here's the update :3

"xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Gossip Girl" Hahaha x3 funny.

**KC Austen: **After reading about what Mary Sue means, I'll make sure that my story doesn't head towards that direction. And from your explanation I got a clear understanding of what it means. Now that I think about it, I have read stories which contained Mary Sue-like characters, so I understand. It's true those stories do get lots of reviews o.o I wonder why.

T.T I feel that my slight improvement isn't enough. Next time I write a chapter I guess I'll seek help from a friend. ~___~

**Rimas: **Thank you! Hope you enjoy~

**Rosa1718:** Bingo! Sasori feels jealous, but…he doesn't know what his feelings even mean…yet. In the following chapters I'll keep revealing new things that will hopefully answer your questions.

**Gabiruchis:** Even though they're immortals, anything could happen…tun tun tun…

Deidara will be so happy that you find him funny hehe~

**Number1animefan:** I admire your courage. For the most part, I'm the same way; I usually lurk in the shadows and don't review other wonderful stories out there. Thank you for being a fan!

I followed the proof reading advice and corrected a few things. I hope this chapter is better than the previous one. Thank you for the thought ^.^


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Through

**Chapter 6: Breaking Through**

**(If there's many bad typos etc, don't mind them. Usually I correct them^ ^)**

**:+:**

Hinata stood up abruptly from the chair and stormed outside the living room. She took angry steps and walked up the stairs; she was furious. Why did Itachi keep making up lies after lies? All she wanted was to go back home again and act like nothing had ever happen.

Just when she was far enough, she activated her byakugan and continued up the third floor. Hinata made her way inside the room Itachi assigned to her and eavesdropped on the conversation that went on downstairs.

She saw Deidara and Sasori made up lies to support Itachi's story. At the end of the meeting Sasuke asked his brother to be a part of the plot to destroy Madara, and Itachi accepted.

"_It's only a matter of time before the Leaf village chases after us, un." Deidara said._

"_It doesn't matter. I'll make sure they never find Hinata." Itachi replied._

Hinata decided she had heard and seen enough, so she deactivated her byakugan. Hinata plopped down in bed and thought back. She closed her eyes and at the same time she recalled another part of the conversation that went on downstairs.

"_It was Madara himself who threatened the Leaf village. He said he'll release another series of tailed beasts upon the village to wreck havoc."_

Perhaps that was the only thing Itachi didn't lie about. His composure never gave any sign that he was lying. The ex-heiress lay in bed and to anyone who walked in her room and saw her; she could easily be mistaken for a doll. Even when she breathed, her chest didn't rise or fall like any normal human being is suppose to.

Hinata turned to lie and on her back stared at the ceiling. She decided that she had been slacking too much and finally came with a decision. Hinata will escape from here and find her way home. After all, she didn't belong here in this village, especially with all these WANTED missing Nins.

Then again, she cursed her own kindness. Deep inside she was slowly beginning to accept those three individuals; Itachi, Sasori and Deidara.

Her midnight blue hair moved gracefully as she sat up. She activated her Byakugan and started to plot.

"We'll begin to move tomorrow morning as one team." Itachi said and made his way towards the door. He paused slightly and averted to glance at his little brother for approval. He saw Sasuke didn't put up any complains and complied with the plan. "Everyone should get their supplies ready." He saw Sasori and Deidara nod.

"Un! But where are you going?" Deidara asked.

"I'm visiting the maids to drop a paycheck to each of them." He replied. Itachi turned around and opened the door. He stepped outside and closed it behind his back and sighed. Itachi glanced up the sky and estimated that it was probably around 5PM. He muttered a teleportation Jutsu and in a matter of seconds he vanished out of sight and the only thing he left behind were few black feathers.

Sasuke watched his brother leave and crossed his arms.

"Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, you got your things ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course Sasuke-kun, we restocked our supplies after we arrived at the inn." Karin replied. Suigetsu scratched the back of his head. He reached his hand into one of his pocket and took out a key. The key belonged to the inn he was staying at.

"Will we still need these?" Suigetsu asked. Juugo, Deidara and Sasori turned their eyes to Suigetsu.

"I think you all can stay here for the day, un. We have a lot of spared rooms." Deidara replied, but he wasn't even the owner of the mansion.

"We?" Sasori asked. There was amusement in his tone. In reality it was Itachi's property, therefore is also Itachi's decision whether he let his brother and team stay over.

"It shouldn't be a problem, un. I'll show you guys your rooms." Deidara grinned. Karin stared at his blond hair, blue eyes, and feminine face. Deidara was quite a cutie, she judged.

Suigetsu chuckled as he saw Deidara acting like the owner of the mansion. He turned to look at Sasuke and Karin, but he paused as he noticed a blush and dreamy look in Karin's eyes. This was obviously directed at Deidara. Suigetsu frowned.

"Hn we already rented and paid for the rooms back at the inn, might as well stay there, right Sasuke?" Karin's face went crestfallen as she heard Suigetsu suggestion. She pouted when Sasuke nodded in agreement.

_Karin you whore, already laying your eyes on another guy? How shameless._ Suigetsu thought to himself. He had a victory grin on his face. Is almost as though his thoughts were heard by Karin, since she had threatening aura appeared around her, and she glared deadly daggers at Suigetsu. Suigetsu still had his victory grin. Deidara raised an eyebrow and watched the exchange and chuckled.

"Are those two always bickering like lovers, un?" Deidara asked innocently. Sasori raised his eyebrow at the question and looked at Suigetsu and Karin; the two seem to have a love-hate relationship. Meanwhile Juugo disappeared somewhere, he was looking for the kitchen; Sasori and Sasuke decided to join Juugo.

"W-w-w—w—w-w-w-wh-WHAT!?" Karin was at a loss of words and her face became red. It was evident she was angry. Meanwhile Suigetsu froze at the insane comment Deidara made.

_K-Karin…and me!? HA! She wishes!_ Suigetsu thought to himself. His ego balloon made him feel like he was too good for her.

"Is nothing like that. This b-woman-" He paused to stop himself from calling her a bitch. "-She's annoying as hell!" Suigetsu glanced at Karin. _And also hot as hell… _"AND also ugly as hell!" Before Karin could beat the stuff out of him, Deidara moved quickly and held her back from attacking. He grabbed Karin's armed and pulled her away from a grinning Suigetsu. She was throwing a lot of insults and commenting on his creepy looking sharp teeth.

"Get a hold of yourself, un! I'm not here to babysit anyone but Hinata-chan!" Deidara said. Karin calmed herself down and stormed outside the door. She decided to return to the inn and cool off. Deidara turned to Suigetsu and shook his head. "I don't know why you two get so worked up about a comment, un." Deidara smirked and walked off to the kitchen, to join Sasori, Sasuke and Juugo. Suigetsu stood there thinking for a moment, and then he decided to follow Deidara.

**:+:**

Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Hanabi were near the gates of Konoha. Naruto sat on a bench and listened to Sakura and Hanabi's conversation. For once in his lifetime he was oddly being quiet. Sai was leaning against a tree that was located behind the bench and he watched the scene.

"So…do you really think she's alive?" Sakura asked Hanabi. The young teen nodded slowly.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up actually…But I'm really sure more than anything that I was never trapped in a genjutsu." more Hanabi replied.

"Well then that's a relief. But what's weird is that-"Sakura was cut off by Hanabi.

"-I know, I know. How can onee-chan be alive? That is why you guys are on this mission. When do you guys leave?" Sakura shrugged.

"We're all waiting for some guy named Hidaki. I heard he recently became part of the ANBU rank. I wonder why we weren't assigned Kakashi-Sensei"

"Naruto-san is being really quiet over there." Hanabi looked behind Sakura and stared at Naruto in awe. Sakura turned her head to look at a thoughtful Naruto.

"Hehe don't pay mind that idiot…" Sakura replied. Deep down she understood well that Naruto was only worried and depressed.

"I'm upset that Lady Tsunade didn't grant me permission to go with you guys!" Sakura chuckled as she heard Hanabi complain.

"Just because you're a chunin at the age of 12 doesn't mean you'll be granted permission to go on deadly suicidal missions. You're the new heiress Hanabi-sama, your father will throw a fit if you ever get hurt." Sakara reminded Hanabi of her social status.

Hidaki was summoned by Tsunade. He rushed to the Hokage tower and teleported himself right in front of the person who called for him. He bowed in respect and waited for Tsunade to speak. His dark hair covered some of his ANBU mask. Underneath his cloak, his ANBU uniform was visible.

"Hidaki-san, the situation to your investigation has change. Today a very valid source arrived and stated they saw the ex heiress of the Hyuuga clan still breathing, alive. I don't normally pair up new ANBU members with a team of just chuinins, but you'll be taking Kakashi's position to further expand the investigation that was given to you by the elders." Lady Tsunade said in her business-tone.

"Thank you for entrusting me with this, Lady Tsunade. I will not disappoint you." Hidaki kept his composure as he walked forward and took the scroll the Lady Hokage handed to him. She smiled at him tiredly.

"None of the UNBU members under my watch has ever failed me. Go out there and make Konoha proud." Tsunade said. With that, she dismissed Hidaki. Hidaki disappeared after using a teleportation Jutsu. He ran on the room tops of the Konoha houses and rush to his house to restock his ninja tools and such. The team of kids he was paired with was probably already waiting, therefore he had to hurry.

Meanwhile, Tsunade started to write a scroll in which she asks permission from the elder to keep quiet and not allow the Hyuuga clan finds out of Hanabi's confession. If the Hyuuga clan was indeed involved, then it'll be hard to keep Hinata alive, that is if she really is alive. Her only hope was that the elders did agree on her decision.

**:+:**

"I'm boreddddddddddddd, un!" Deidara complained. Sasori, Suigetsu, Juugo and Sasuke sat in a seat. They were all scattered around the huge kitchen. Each had a glass of sake in hand. Deidara finished drinking his glass and reach for the bottle. Sasori rolled his eyes and got off his seat and grabbed the bottle away from Deidara's hand.

"Let's do something more efficient." Sasori said. The rest minus Deidara continued to drink.

"Like what?" Suigetsu asked.

"A series of challenges. Let's see who can win a spar." Sasori had a sadistic look in his eyes as he said this. "Weapons and any type of ninja skills are allowed." Juugo's ears perked up and he decided that it wasn't a bad idea if he were to join.

"My art is like a bang, un!" Deidara got off his seat, taking the challenge. Suigetsu chuckled.

"I heard about you Deidara, but my sword will slice your so-called "art" and send you crying along with your explosive clay toys." Suigetsu said as he picked up his huge sword. Deidara's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not gonna be bothered by someone as immature as you, un. You don't even know how to treat a lady." Deidara was referring to Karin, and everyone knew this. Suigetsu was beginning to flare up in anger.

"Let's all take this outside." Juugo said calmly. Sasori, Deidara, Suigetsu and Juugo exited the kitchen. Sasuke remained sitting there with a neutral expression; he wasn't up for any sparing. He was still dealing with the blow he received earlier. Madara…his brother…and the situation…

"Hey snake brain, are you coming?" Suigetsu's head popped out of nowhere behind Sasuke. He had returned, remembering Sasuke hadn't said anything.

"I'll pass." With a last gulp, Sasuke finished the Sake and smacked the glass down on the wooden table.

"If you say so…" Suigetsu ran outside the kitchen and disappeared.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair; he was lost in thought.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and smiled to herself. Everyone seemed distracted and this was the perfect chance for her to escape.

The red ribbon that tied her hair in a ponytail was taken off by Hinata. She pulled it off and let her long midnight hair fall freely on the side. She glanced at the red expensive kimono she wore and frowned when she saw her purple obi was slightly slanted to the side. Hinata wish she had clothes of her own, so she didn't need to feel guilty about taking these clothes with her that was purchased with Itachi's money.

She looked around her room as though she was searching for something. Then she remembered that the white cloak Itachi had given her was left forgotten downstairs in the living room. Hinata looked down at her wooden sandals and wondered if she'll be able to get much far with these shoes. She sighed deeply and took a step forward, then another and then another step until finally she was at the door. She paused for a moment before turning the door knob and activated her Byakugan once more.

"Byakugan!" When her special eyes skill was activated, suddenly a huge amount of pain shot through her entire body, momentarily freezing her at the spot. Hinata couldn't breathe properly, and her Byakugan deactivated on its own because she could not keep it up.

"Aughh…Oww……!" Hinata gasped as she felt her strength slipping away, but she continued to open the door and held on to the wall for support. Was someone doing this to her?

"I-Itachi…" She whispered in pain. If he wasn't the one causing this, then perhaps he knew what or who was causing it.

"AHhhhhhhhhhh!" She was outside on the hallways, she walked slowly and carefully as to make sure she doesn't give into gravity and fall. Hinata paused for a moment; her heart was beating painfully fast. Every now and then her heart would clench on her chest, making it even harder and nearly impossible to breathe.

By the time she made it near the stairs, there was a wooden table on the corner which had a lamp resting on top of it. By mistake she tipped the fragile lamp that had crystal-like structures. The lamp fell and a loud crash reverberated through the mansion.

"ITACHIIIIII" Hinata yelled, now tears swelled up in her eyes and she silently cried. The pain growing inside her body started to focus more on her back. It felt like two scythes were repeatedly being stabbed on her upper back.

Sasuke had been slouching down, sitting against the chair. He immediately sat up on impulse when he heard a loud crash coming from upstairs, followed by a scream. He raised an eyebrow and got up from his chair to go investigate, and so he got led by his curiosity.

In a matter of seconds he was already on the second floor. Sasuke looked around and then sensed a very disturbing chakra. This chakra network was going wild while it tried to find some form of release. Sasuke ran and found the stairs that will lead him to the third floor, and there he paused in his tracks and stared up at a very vulnerable Hinata. She was clinging to the stairs railing and slowly tried to make her way down. Her head was lowered, and her bangs covered her eyes. Her cheeks were wet, soaked with tears. She slowly raised her head to look down at Sasuke and her wide lavender eyes was now looked like a pale light blue. The ends of her hair slightly floated and moved gracefully. Sasuke was very confused, and wondered why he felt concern.

"S-Sasu-ke…..San…" She said his name softly. But her voice told him that she was clearly suffering right now.

"Hinata-San, what's happening to you?" Sasuke tried to not sound cold and uncaring, but his tone still sounded harsh. Hinata trembled and flinched.

"I-Itachi…w-when is he…" She had trouble speaking. It hurt her to speak. She tried to ask Sasuke when Itachi was coming back.

"Go back upstairs. I'll go get someone." Sasuke said. It sounded like a command.

"O-Okay…" Hinata bit her lips and turned around. She took a slow step up, but then paused. Sasuke noticed this and he had a feeling that she might fall. Her back was facing him and he quickly made his way up the stairs, and stood behind her. Just then, Hinata felt her body grow limp and she fell back, just in time for Sasuke to catch her. His cheek turned slightly pink as he opened his arms and let her fall in them. After he caught her he stood there for a moment with a small frown. Hinata's body was burning up at an alerting and deadly temperature.

"Sasu…ke…?" Her voice brought him back and he remembered the position they were in. Her back was leaning against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"You're ill. You're body temperature is rising." He said to try and avoid the awkwardness he felt. He shifted Hinata in his arms. He moved one of his arms and placed it under the back of her knees and lifted her up bridal style. Hinata slowly brought her arms around his neck, to make sure she doesn't fall. Sasuke walked up the stairs and avoided the shattered pieces of the broken lamp and kept walking in the hallways. He saw a door was opened and he guessed this is the room Hinata had been staying at.

"Wh-why does it hurt s-so much…?" Hinata's head was rested against his shoulder, and Sasuke could feel her breathing heavily against his neck. This resulted in him blushing even more. However Hinata's eyes were closed and she wasn't able to notice much.

"Do you usually get this sick?" Sasuke asked. Hinata shook her head.

"N-no…" Sasuke walked and stood near the edge of her bed and gently laid her in bed, on her back. Hinata opened her eyes, and her light blue orbs stared at his dark eyes.

"T-thank…you…AHhHhh!" Hinata toss and turned. She was currently lying on her back and she turned and lay on her stomach. Her back was currently feeling like it was trying to rip itself opened. Her hands grabbed onto the bed sheets and her sobs became louder. Sasuke felt really helpless when he watched in such a state.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan to watch Hinata's chakra flow and was surprised to see…That the reason she was feeling such pain was most likely because her bone structures were changing. He wasn't able to see what was happening much clearly, but as he trailed his eyes to her back he noticed that's where the dramatic change was taking place.

"I think I know what is happening." Sasuke said. He instructed her to sit up, but then lifted her up to help her sit. Hinata was too fatigue to even questioning anything he was doing to her. Sasuke undid the back of her purple Obi and pulled it off. He moved her long hair to the side, and his heart started to race while doing so. "Hinata I'm going to pull down your Kimono." His face was red.

"J-Just…make it…stop…" She knew the pain was more intense on her back. She wasn't able to think clearly but for some reason she couldn't help but to trust on what Sasuke was doing. With her hands, she weakly parted her hair in two, and moved it to the front. Sasuke looked around the room and walked to a closet. He opened it and was glad he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a blanket and walked back to Hinata and handed it to her; the purpose of it was so she may cover herself.

Sasuke pulled down her kimono and felt his heart nearly stop. Her back was slowly soaking in blood because two wounds had opened and now she was bleeding almost endlessly. Inside each wound, something was trying to make its way out. He looked closely to see that it looked almost like feathers. Now there was something in the way…Sasuke paused for a moment to think. Hinata's white bra was certainly in the way. His fingers trembled slightly as he unclipped her bra.

"S-Sasuke-san w-what are you do-doing-Ouch!" Something grew and ripped its way out her. Sasuke moved back and watched in awe as two beautiful pairs of white angel wings made its way outside her back. With his Sharingan he also saw her chakra extended to her wings. After a few moments her wounds quickly heal. Hinata let out a huge gasp when she felt that her pain ceased to stop. Immediately her strength returned to her and she held onto the blanket to make sure she was covering herself. Hinata turned around and to thank Sasuke but suddenly she froze. She saw something fluffy and white. "W-what is this?"

Sasuke blinked and turned his eyes to look at hers. They went back being the soft lavender color.

"Care to explain to me what you are?" He replied at the same time he leaned forward in bed and touched her wings. Her wings opened and fluttered.

"It-It's…a secret." Hinata giggled and for a moment she and Sasuke had forgotten that she was nearly half naked.

"I'll pluck each and every feather out of you if you don't tell." Sasuke hand moved on its own accord to touch Hinata's hair.

"You two look very cozy." A cold voice broke the _friendly_ exchange between Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke remembered Hinata's lack of clothing and he jumped out of bed the moment he heard a very familiar voice of the person he calls his brother.

Then something dawned to him.

This was his brother's fiancée…

_Shit._ Sasuke cursed in his mind for forgetting something like that.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:+**

**_Author's note:_**

**_I know I haven't updated since like the summer June of 1919, _**

**_I don't have any real excuse as to why i haven't _**

**_but I want to say that I'll try to go back to updating more frequenly. _**

**:::Author's reply for chapter five reviews:::**

**SinShu: **I was thinking of later on adding some History of Hinata's relationships in the past. But that's…later on.

**Aya:** Thank you Aya!

**White Rose of Oddity:** I can't believe I went that far in chapter 6, what do you think?

**Rosa1817:** I hope you didn't give up on my story T__T

**Likes To Smile:** Lol you're questions shall be answered eventually. And I don't mind long reviews. And thank you for understanding, I think if I make Hinata overly-shy, it will be a bit hard for me to write HinaxSasu moments.

**Happy-Kun:** Well as long as I have three, four or five people who read my stories and like it, I'm happy it. Thank you Happy-Kun^_^

**BTW THE SCENE IN CHAPTER 5,** WITH THE TWO LITTLE BROTHERS THAT LEARNS THE MEANING OF THE WORD "SACRIFICE",

THAT WASN'T JUST RANDOM, IS SUPPOSE TO BE A FORESHADOWING OF SOMETHING THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN.

**++:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:+**


End file.
